Changing Rooms
by Jaizar
Summary: What happens when a sudden need for renovations means that you're living in the same room as four immature, impossible and utterly gorgeous seventeen year old guys? Ask Lily Evans, who's in for a wild ride! Sequel up now
1. The Explosion

Disclaimer: everything belongs to JKR, except the plot and any characters or events not recognizable form the Harry Potter series.  
  
A/N: I should probably finish putting up the rest of my chapters for my other fics, but this idea came to me, and I felt like writing. ****this fic is post OoTP, and I haven't paid any attention to what we've learnt about Sirius' family, k? Its just for fun, so please forgive me!***  
  
Chapter One  
  
The Explosion.  
  
Of course, the Gryffindor girls were quite used to the explosions. After six and a half years of living in the same tower with the Marauders, you either had to get used to them or wear earmuffs permanently. The seventh year girls, what with being in the same year as the four unruly boys and having all of their lessons with them, had built up quite a system to dealing with them. Lily Evans, the cleverest witch in the school, and the new Head Girl, had put a sound wall all around her dormitory in the first few weeks of her 3rd year.  
  
But the sound of this particular explosion had even managed to penetrate her strongest spells making the five girls get to their feet with a start and rush down stairs to the common room, just in time to see the four Marauders running down the stairs with crumbling stone and plaster following them. They leapt down from the fourth stair to the ground, just in time, as a large piece of concrete tumbled down the steps to wedge between the walls and block the one entrance up to the boy's dormitories.  
  
For a few moments, there was utter silence. Then-  
  
"Whoa!" said Sirius Black, one of the Marauders and Hogwarts most sought after male student. "Let's do that again!"  
  
Everyone in the common room turned to glare at him, except his best friend, James Potter, who, while wiping his glasses with one hand, patted him on the shoulder and said-  
  
"Maybe some other time, Siri."  
  
* *  
  
"Most despicable behavior," Professor McGonagall said, glaring around at them. "I cannot believe that there are students in my house that would even consider attempting such foolish spells! I hope the students in question here have learnt something from this most unfortunate incident. Perhaps these students will think about the consequences of their actions before doing anything next time they raise their wands." She paused to glare in the direction of the Marauders.  
  
James smiled innocently at her and Peter half waved, making her nostrils flare dangerously.  
  
"I wish she'd say our names," Sirius whispered to Remus. "The least she could do is let us take some credit!"  
  
Remus rolled his eyes.  
  
"As a result of this terrible would-be experiment conducted by some of our seventh year boys, the whole boys dormitories of Gryffindor will need to be renovated. As the Gryffindor tower is one of the more elderly parts of the school, it was never charmed to fix itself. We will have wizards in to start the work as soon as possible. Due to lack of space, we will have to place the Gryffindor boys into the girl's dormitories. This will call for the removal of a charm set down by Godric Gryffindor many years ago, and it will also mean that certain changes will have to take place," McGonagall said, looking around at the girls.  
  
"I certainly hope that we can trust our students to do the right thing while we repair the tower. I thank the girls who will be sharing their dormitories most profusely. You're discomfort will be noticed. Any complaints can be given to me. I will do what I can. I hope the boys who caused this disruption in the school year will apologize to everyone they have affected. There will be a list up on the notice board this evening with dormitory groups. That is all."  
  
"Woohoo!" James whooped. "We get to share dormitories with the girls!!" he gave Sirius a high five and they both started ............well, acting like idiots.  
  
"What I don't understand," Remus said thoughtfully, "Is why they didn't split the girls into half the dormitories and give us the rest........"  
  
However, the boys were too busy being fools to notice his intelligent observation.  
  
* *  
  
"Albus, I really do think it would be wiser to give the boys half of the dorms and the girls the other half. Or of course we could make the boys camp out in the Great Hall," McGonagall suggested. She stood anxiously at Dumbledore's elbow.  
  
"Oh, Minerva, stop fussing. This is a perfect test on our students. And anyway, we're going to put younger boys in with older girls, so that they wouldn't be tempted to do anything," Dumbledore explained.  
  
"Yes, well, that would have been splendid, except for the fact that every girl in every year but the Seventh years have absolutely refused to have Black, Lupin, Potter and Pettigrew," she pointed out.  
  
"Well, then put them with the seventh year girls. What's the problem?" Dumbledore said.  
  
"Well, the boys are seventh years as well," Minerva began.  
  
"Yes, but the seventh year girls, namely Evans, Freach, Gallagher, Jones and Black, hate their fellow boy Gryffindors with a passion, not to mention some of them are related. Also, all the boys have girlfriends in other houses. Really, I see no problem," Dumbledore said.  
  
Minerva opened her mouth, but found that there was nothing more to say.  
  
"Very well then," she said, as she left the room.  
  
Albus Dumbledore smiled to himself. He had great plans for these boys. Ingenious minds like there's could not be let to go to waste.  
  
*  
  
Lily Evans blew out a breath of air in a frustrated scream.  
  
"I can't believe they would do this to us!" she stormed, pacing up and down her dorm angrily. "I mean, the Marauders???? In our dormitory?! Why us? Why me? Why?"  
  
None of the other girls answered her.  
  
"God," Andrea Black (yes, Sirius' sister) said glumly. "It'll be like sharing a room with Sirius all over again. You have no idea how bad that it. We shared a room for three years back when we were little. He was one vicious six year old!"  
  
Sarah Gallagher groaned.  
  
"I thought we would get some third years or something. We could boss them around, get them to clean the dorm every morning, and have no problems. But the Marauders? It'll be like hell on earth!" she said.  
  
"C'mon, guys!" Lisa Freach (pronounced 'freak'), the group's optimist said brightly. "They're not that bad........they're just a little........immature, that's all!"  
  
Lily, Sarah and Andrea stared at her incredously.  
  
"And.......annoying, perverted, arrogant, overly smart, teachers pets. Grace, what do you think?" she said, turning to where a small blonde lay on her bunk reading.  
  
"Whatever," Grace said nonchalantly. "What does it matter? We're all gonna die anyway."  
  
Lisa gave her a reproachful glance, and Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
"She has a point though," Andrea mused. "We are all gonna die anyway.........the Marauders will probably just speed things up a little."  
  
"Thanks for that, Andrea," Sarah said dryly. "Way to brighten up my day."  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: sorry for any typos, u know my typing, I suck. Anyway, I haven't described any of the characters looks just yet, so I'll do that next chapter. But remember there'll only be a next chapter if you all review. Oh yeah, and there's a direct quote from one of my friends in there, if she ever reads t she'll know what I'm talking about! Ten at least, please, I need some encouragement. So, and suggestions for the plot would be most welcome too, lots of luv,  
  
Jaizar AKA Azira. 


	2. The First DayWhat could be worse?

A/N: wow! Thanx for all the reviews, it was way more than I expected!! I hope u like this chapter as much as the last! I'm sorry that they're all so short, but I have a lot of schoolwork to do at the moment, so I don't have much time to write. So, hope this is good, and please review again!  
  
Disclaimer: everything but the things you don't recognize and the plot belong to JKR.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Big Changes  
  
The next day after dinner, the girls approached their dormitory with a lot of trepidation. They had been informed earlier in the day that several changes had been wreaked on their rooms, and they had no idea what they would find.  
  
"Well, here goes," Lily said, as they reached the door. Taking a deep breath, she turned the handle.  
  
"Whoa," Grace said, glancing around. "That is so weird."  
  
Their dorm had been enlargened, and four beds had been fitted in on the opposite side from theirs. A curtain had been erected between the two sides, effectively giving each group privacy for changing. However, at that moment it was not drawn, and it was evident that the Marauders had already been in to unpack. Clothes lay strewn all over the room, and there was already a small hole in one of the walls, about the size of Lily's fist.  
  
Andrea looked at it. "Sirius. I can tell, coz there's a hole identical to that in my bedroom. He put it there when he was trying to blast a bug off," she informed them.  
  
"Eeyeww!" Sarah said, holding up a dirty pair of boxes with the tips of her fingers. She scrunched her nose in distaste. "This is disgusting!"  
  
Grace raised her eyebrows. "Classy," she observed. "Really classy."  
  
Lisa sighed.  
  
"Ok, I'll admit, this terms going to be awful if they keep this up," she said, eyeing the room glumly.  
  
Lily wandered over to her bed.  
  
"I hate this. It's like we have no privacy at all anymore. We might as well camp out in the common room," she complained. "And you guys know how much I hate James. He's been on my back since first year. Why won't he just stop asking me out?"  
  
"It's coz he's competitive," Grace said sagely. "Ever since you turned him down the first time, he just has to make you say yes. He won't be able to rest in peace until he does."  
  
"Yeah. It's an ego thing," Sarah confirmed with a nod.  
  
"What's an ego thing?" came a voice form the doorway. Lily turned to see Potter and Lupin walk in, closely followed by Peter, and a laughing Sirius.  
  
"What's so funny?" Andrea snapped at her brother. (NOTE: Andrea is a year younger than all the other seventh years, but she was too smart so her parents started her at school early).  
  
"Answer my question first, and then we'll consider answering that," James said, sauntering over to a bed and flopping down.  
  
"In case you didn't notice Potter," Lily said, glaring at him, "Andrea was talking to Black, not you."  
  
"And in case you didn't notice Lily, I was talking to Andrea not you," James said sweetly. "Oh, and we happen to have first names. Why don't you use them?"  
  
"First names means friendship," Lily said, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "And there's no way we'll ever be friend with the likes of you."  
  
"Sirius, what's so funny?" Andrea demanded irritably, looking at the still hysterical Sirius.  
  
Sirius shook his head.  
  
"Personal joke, sis," he said, still grinning.  
  
Lily liked Sirius. He was very good looking, with shaggy black hair, dark brown eyes and a wolfish grin. Remus was also a nice guy, and he was quieter than the rest. His blonde hair looked almost grey sometimes, and his grey eyes added to the effect of making him look more mature than his friends. Peter was lovable, because of his boyish looks, and a lot of the girls though of him as the 'little brother' in the group. In fact, Lily liked all the Marauders. Except for Potter. Maybe it was because he was so gorgeous, with his uncontrollable messy black hair and caramel coloured eyes behind thin wired glasses; or maybe it was because he was almost as smart as her, and the Head Boy, making him her equal; or it could have been because he was so charming, and witty and........well, he was perfect. And she hated that.  
  
* *  
  
James looked at the girls through lowered lashes. He knew that they would break down barriers soon. In fact, he was very excited about being in the same dormitory as the seventh year girls. They were just so interesting. He half grinned. Soon, they would all be wrapped around his little finger. He could trust that to his looks, wit, and irresistible charm. Except for maybe Evans. But she was another story.  
  
The girls were all fairly pretty. Grace had dark brown hair, and green eyes, and she was quite sought after with the seventh year guys; Sarah drew people in with her brilliant smile, and pretty blue eyes. Her black hair was a stark contrast to pale skin; Lisa had blonde hair and gray eyes, but she was pretty average looking; Andrea was similar to Sirius with dark brown eyes, but her hair was more chestnut than black.  
  
Lily was, undoubtedly, the prettiest of the group, in his opinion anyway. She had thick, curly red hair, and bright green eyes. Her face and figure were cute, and her smile was adorable. She was smart, nice, and had a fiery temper, that seemed to rear only when he was around. But even though she was so perfect, Lily Evans got on James' nerves. He didn't know why, but every time she rejected him, it really annoyed him, to the point where he found himself asking her again. Why wouldn't she just say yes? Was he that undesirable?  
  
He shook his head. Girls. Can't live with them, can't live without them.  
  
"James?" Peter said as he walked past. "Let's go down the common room."  
  
James nodded absently. He could tell that the next few weeks were going to be most........interesting.  
  
* *  
  
A/n: sorry for the crud ending! Still, review and I promise a better chapter next time! Ten reviews please, and I'll update! And if you feel like reading my other fics, that'd be much appreciated!  
  
Thanx for reading, Jaizar. 


	3. Close Encounters of the Marauders type

A/N: hey all! Once again, Thanx a lot for all the reviews! Much much appreciated! Well, a couple of you said that my chapters were short. Like I said last chapter, it's mainly because I don't get much time to write, and I try to get my chapters out as quickly as possible. But, I hope this one is long enough for ur liking! By the way, if any of you have any suggestions for the plot, speak out and I'll love u forever!  
  
Disclaimer: everything is JKR's except characters and events you don't recognize.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Close Encounters  
  
Lily woke the next morning in a haze of sleepiness. Sighing, she rolled over and opened her eyes. To see James Potter smiling at her.  
  
"Aargh!" she cried, scrambling backwards on her bed to get away from him. "What the hell are you playing at?" she pulled her blanket up to cover her body.  
  
"Anyone ever told you how cute you look when you're sleeping?" he said amiably.  
  
She shook her head mutely. Was she about to get a compliment from James Potter?  
  
"Coz they would be lying. You look really bad when you sleep. Maybe you should leave your make up on all the time," he continued.  
  
"You have five seconds to get out of my sight or else there'll be hell to pay," Lily said with controlled anger. "One.........Two..........."  
  
James got up and sauntered over to the curtain. "Trust me, I'd rather not hang around you for too long anyway. You smell awful," he said, shaking his head and pulling the curtains away to reveal Sirius, Remus and Peter all lying in different positions on their beds.  
  
"That is it, Potter," Lily said, snatching her wand and rushing to her feet. "It's because of you that we're in this stupid situation anyway. If you don't start showing some manners soon, I'm going to have to blast a hole through your head. Luckily it won't make too much of an impact on your brains seeing as you don't have any!"  
  
James shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.  
  
"You can't go putting holes in the Head Boy, Lily. Even I know your threats are completely ridiculous," he sneered. "You couldn't hex the shell of a snail."  
  
"Would you two shut up?" came Sarah's muffled voice from behind her bed hangings. "It's Saturday. Go fight somewhere else."  
  
Sirius sat up suddenly in his bed.  
  
"What? What? Who? What?" he said disjointedly. Then he fell back on his stomach and started snoring again.  
  
Lily raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Oh, he does that all the time," James reassured her. "You'll get used to it soon enough. Are you joining me for breakfast?"  
  
"Draw the curtains, Potter," Lily snarled. "And shut the door on your way out."  
  
James grinned, and ambled out without so much as touching the curtains.  
  
"Aargh!" Lily growled under her breath. "He is the most arrogant, egotistical, stuck up, ass of a man I have ever met!"  
  
She took a few minutes to breath in deeply with her eyes closed before yanking the curtains closed and pulling off her pajamas. Opening her trunk, she was just searching for some jeans when she heard the curtains open. She spun around in shock, clutching a shirt up to cover herself. Sirius stood in his boxers, gazing at her dazedly.  
  
"Oh hey Lily," he said, quite unperturbed. "Nice........Bra."  
  
"Get out," Lily gasped, pointing at the door. "Out. Now!"  
  
"Ok," Sirius said, stumbling towards the door, quite unabashed of the fact that he was hardly wearing anything. But then again, that may have been because he was still half asleep.  
  
Dragging on a pair of jeans and a shirt, Lily straightened her hair and sighed. That made two encounters with the boys already. And it wasn't even 9 o'clock.  
  
**  
  
"Sirius, what the hell are you doing?" Lisa said, climbing down the dormitory stairs to find him sitting in the common room in his boxers.  
  
"Hey," Sirius said, rolling some gobstones around on the table in front of him. "Lily exiled me from the dorm. I'm not sure if it's safe to go in yet."  
  
"Well I think you might want to go get dressed," Lisa suggested. "Lils already left for breakfast. Didn't you see her go past?"  
  
"I just woke up," Sirius said, getting to his feet. "Thanks for letting me know." He flashed her a brilliant smile and wandered off up the staircase.  
  
Lisa looked after him, shaking her head. Usually, Sirius was the strongest personality in the Marauders. He was the 'cool' guy, the smooth one that the girls fell after like a pack of dominoes. But really, he was just a normal seventeen-year-old guy. She smiled; maybe this little camp out with the boys would be an educational one after all.  
  
**  
  
Grace stood over Remus with her hands on her hips. He rolled over in sleep, and muttered something.  
  
"Wake up," she said sharply. No reaction.  
  
She pinched his shoulder. "Oi. Wake up. Now. I want you boys out of this room, and I want you out now!"  
  
"You sound like my mother," He mumbled, grabbing a pillow and holding it over his ears. "Why don't you go pick on Peter?"  
  
"If you're not awake by the time Peter is, I'll have to resort to hurting you," she said sweetly, picking her way through discarded clothing to Peter's bed.  
  
"Peter, get up. You're late for your history exam!" she said urgently.  
  
"What?" he said, sitting bolt upright. "Omigod! I'm late! Late! I'm going to fail my...... wait a minute. I don't have a history exam." He glared at Grace.  
  
"It got you up, didn't it?" she said, shrugging unconcernedly.  
  
Remus propped himself up on his elbows. "You are so evil," he said conversationally.  
  
"How do you live like this?" Grave said distastefully, ignoring his comment. "It's disgusting!'  
  
Remus shrugged.  
  
"Live like what?" he glanced around at the room. Clothes littered the floor, dirty socks were still stuffed into shoes, which lay near their beds, and several pieces of food were dropped on the ground near Sirius' trunk. "This is normal."  
  
Grace shook her head in disgust.  
  
"Just get dressed and get out, would you?" she said, turning her back on them. "We want to have a couple of hours boy-free."  
  
Remus sighed and got out of bed. Grace turned and watched as he sifted through a pile of shirts in his topsy-turvy trunk. Wearing nothing but a pair of pajama trousers, he looked pretty good. His skin was paler than most guys, and he was more lean than muscular. He noticed her looking and grinned knowingly. She glared and walked briskly back to her bed.  
  
"Right, we're going," Remus said when he reached the door. "Have a good day."  
  
"You too," Grace muttered, not looking at him. There was something about him that made her uneasy. And she didn't like the feeling. It almost made her feel...........vulnerable. Like there was something going on that she had no control over.  
  
She walked over to Sarah's bed and yanked the hangings open.  
  
"Get up," she snapped, and repeated the procedure on Andrea. "I managed to get the boys out of the room so we have privacy to change."  
  
Sarah mumbled something and Andrea sat up.  
  
"Boys?" she said blankly. "Oh.........those boys." She sighed and got up.  
  
Grace nodded glumly.  
  
"'Those boys' is right," she confirmed. She was just grabbing clothes out of her trunk when the door banged open again and Sirius wandered in. she sighed,  
  
'Here we go again', she thought wearily  
  
**  
  
James glanced up from his magazine to see Lily Evans and the rest of the seventh year girls climbing through the portrait hole. He watched the group split up, nodding to each other as they went to different parts of the common room. Andrea and Lisa walked over to where Sirius was playing chess with Peter and said something to them in what sounded like a commanding tone. Sirius raised and eyebrow and said something back. Andrea rolled her eyes and lowered her voice. Sirius' eyes went wide and he stood meekly.  
  
James smiled. No doubt she had threatened to tell their mother something or other.  
  
Grace walked over with Remus in tow, and Sarah, chatting amiably with Peter joined the group. They looked at Lily pointedly. She sighed and turned to face James. He grinned. This was going to be good.  
  
"Could you come up to the dormitory?" she asked shortly. James leaned back in his chair.  
  
"You forgot the magic word," he said in a singsong voice. Lily breathed in deeply.  
  
"Please," she muttered.  
  
"Louder, Lily," he said.  
  
"Just do it Potter," she said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Not unless............you go out with me," he said, as if he had just had a sudden flash of inspiration.  
  
"Have it your way then," she said, turning to go.  
  
"Oh, fine, I'm coming," he said, rolling his eyes. He stood and followed her up the stairs.  
  
The curtains had been opened in the dormitory, and the contrast in the different sides of the dorm was striking. James was quite proud of the mess he and his friends had created in less than 48 hours.  
  
The boys were sprawled on the floor, and the girls were either sitting on their beds or standing on their side of the dorm when he and Lily arrived. He flopped down on his bed and looked around at them all as Lily joined her friends.  
  
"What's all this about?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"We've decided that if we're all going to have to put up with these living arrangements, we'd better get a few things straight," Lily began. She looked over at Grace, who came and stood beside her.  
  
"Yeah. You see, for you guys, getting changed and stuff isn't much of an issue, seeing as you don't really care how much skin you show," she said. Unable to hide the contempt in her voice. "For us, it's a different matter. So from now on, you do not draw the curtains at any time. If they're closed, leave them closed."  
  
"Also," Sarah said from her position on her bed. "Keep your mess restricted to you side of the dorm. If I find one more sock or pair of boxers near my bed, you will pay for it."  
  
James looked away in disdain. These girls were awful at threatening people.  
  
"And don't come into our side of the dorm unless you absolutely have to," Lily added, staring pointedly at James. "We don't want to wake up to see you staring at us."  
  
"Anything you'd like to add?" Lisa suggested.  
  
The boys glanced at each other.  
  
"Girls, we know that this isn't really comfortable for you," Remus began. "So we'll stick by your rules. It's our fault you're in this situation in the first place." The girl's nodded in agreement. "Let's just try and be friends, yeah?"  
  
The girls glanced at each other, and then nodded.  
  
"Agreed,' Lily said, smiling.  
  
James scowled. He didn't like the way things were happening. They weren't all meant to live in peace and harmony. He wanted some action. And he knew just what to do about it..........  
  
*******  
  
A/N: so, you like? If there are any typos or anything you think I could improve, just let me know. Hope u noticed how long this chapter was! It took a little while, so I hope it was good. So, ten more reviews, and I'll love you all forever and ever!!!  
  
Have fun, and read my other fics if you have time, (you all rock, Thanx for reading this far!)  
  
~Jaizar 


	4. Decoraters Dream

Disclaimer: everything belongs to JK Rowling, except characters and events that you can't recognize as being from the HP series.  
  
A/N: hello again! This chapter took some thinking, so I hope you like it. Right now, I'm listening to Matchbox Twenty 'Bright Lights' and I'm very easily distracted. God I love this music! Did I ever say how much I love music? Anyway, read on, my readers, read on! Oh and THANKYOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, YOU ALL ROCK!!!  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Decorators dream!  
  
"It's perfect, guys," James wheedled, pacing up and down in front of them.  
  
"I dunno," Sirius said dubiously. "It seems kind of extreme. I mean, redecorating their room? They seem kind of happy the way they are........."  
  
The boys were sprawled on the grass in front of the lake, on Monday afternoon. Technically, they should have been studying for their Transfiguration quiz scheduled for the next day, but James was such a whiz at Transfiguration, he didn't feel the need for books, and Sirius couldn't be screwed. Remus and Peter had brought their books outside, and they were leaning against the tree, quizzing each other and listening to James at once.  
  
Sirius was sprawled on the grass, fiddling with a small version of a quaffle, flipping it through his finger to catch it with his other hand. James was standing in front of the group, demanding their attention. He ran a hand through his hair, ruffling it up. He figured that if he had to have messy hair, he might as well make it very messy.  
  
"What do you mean 'happy with the way they are'?" he said, frowning. "They have the most boring dorm ever! They need help! Trust me, they'll be thanking us once we're done."  
  
"He does have a point," Remus commented. "They have no character to their room. It's all very boring."  
  
"Are you talking about the girls?" Peter said, looking up from his book. "Coz if you are, then I think James is right. Change is good. It keeps things interesting. "  
  
"You took the words right out of my mouth," James said, smiling. Actually, he knew for a fact that lily Evans loved her dorm and how it was. The girls were going to kill him after what he was going to do to their room. But it would be worth it just to see the looks on their faces. Sirius sighed.  
  
"Yeah, ok, whatever," he said. "Maybe you're right. We can decorate it this weekend."  
  
James grinned. "I've got all that pretty much under control. We just need to decide on what theme we're going to do. I think it'd be cool if we tried to bring out the rebel in the girls."  
  
"Will we be able to do it without them walking in?" Peter asked thoughtfully.  
  
"Leave that to me," James said slyly. "I'll take care of everything.  
  
****  
  
"They're up to something," Lily said, peering through the gap in the curtain separating them from the boys. The Marauders had they heads together and were whispering furiously. "And I want to know whose lives they're making miserable this time."  
  
Sarah rolled her eyes.  
  
"You're too suspicious, Lils," she sighed. "Lighten up."  
  
Lily turned around with a groan.  
  
"I can't," she whined. "Just having them in here grates on my nerves."  
  
"Let me have a look," Andrea said, getting off her bed and walking over to the curtain. She looked through. "Yep. They're up to something. I know that look on Sirius' face very well."  
  
Sarah shook her head in defeat.  
  
"I'm going down to the Common room," she said, grabbing a book from her bed and pushing aside the hanging to walk to the door.  
  
The boys immediately leapt apart and watched her carefully as she walked past them, rolling her eyes, and slamming the door behind her.  
  
It was Wednesday, and the seventh year Charms class had been cancelled, leaving them with the whole afternoon to themselves.  
  
Lily flopped onto her bed. She stared at the ceiling, wracking her brain, trying to come up with what they were doing.  
  
"That's it," she said, sitting up. "I just have to go see what they're doing."  
  
"Curiosity killed the cat," Andrea remarked. "But then, you're more like a tiger anyway."  
  
Lily grinned.  
  
"And this tigers moving in for the kill." She ripped apart the hangings and strolled into the boy's side of the room.  
  
"Hey!" James said indignantly. "I thought you weren't allowed to come into our side of the dorm."  
  
"I just wanted to see how you are,' lily said, smiling disarmingly. James frowned at her suspiciously.  
  
"We're good," he said shortly. "Now go away."  
  
Lily rolled her eyes. "Alright, I won't tell you what I came to tell you." She turned to walk away.  
  
"Wait," Remus said, earning himself a glare from James. "What is it?"  
  
"I just wanted to tell you all that us girls will be out tomorrow night. We have to go to a Charms competition in Hogsmeade. So we won't be in 'till about 11 o'clock."  
  
"Cool. Get lost," James said shortly.  
  
Lily stared at the back of his head, imagining some extremely violent acts she could carry out on it, then stalked outside, slamming the door after her.  
  
"Perfect," James purred after her. "We can do this tomorrow. The sooner the better."  
  
***  
  
It was almost midnight when the girls stumbled into the dorm, half asleep and utterly sick of Charms.  
  
Fumbling with her wand, Lily managed to point her wand at the candles and mutter a spell to light them. Almost simultaneously, their mouths dropped open at what they saw.  
  
The walls were painted black, and several posters of Wizard punk bands covered the spaces above their beds. Their hangings had been changed to black and silver, and their trunks made to look as if they had bloodstains on them. On the floor next to Lily's bed was what looked to be a skeleton, one hand chained to her bedpost. Slashes of red paint streaked through the black walls, resembling blood. Their notice board now looked like a huge slab of bloody meat, and their innocent pins were replaced with small daggers.  
  
For a few seconds, they simply looked at their dorm in shock. Then-  
  
"POTTER!" Lily shrieked, storming over to their side of the dorm, ripping the curtains so hard that they fell to the floor.  
  
James turned over in his bed, muttering something. Heedless of the mess she was wading through, Lily marched over to his bed and pulled the coverlet off him, revealing his half naked body sprawled with his face buried in his pillow.  
  
She pulled back her arms and slapped him hard across his shoulder.  
  
He yelped, coming fully into awareness of what was happening.  
  
"Ow! What was that for?" he said, sitting up and reaching for his glasses.  
  
"That was for massacring our dorm," she said, eyes blazing, her brilliant red hair adding to the effect her anger had on her face.  
  
"Massacring? What?" he said. He shook his head and looked around. Lily glared at him, and he shrugged.  
  
"What did you do to our dorm?" Sarah said. "Why is everything so........well, death-ish?"  
  
"Oh.......that," he said. A hint of a smile appeared on his face. "We thought you'd like it. You know, a bit of a change........"  
  
Sirius began to stir, and Remus was watching them through sleepy eyes.  
  
"Well, change it back," Lily said shortly, folding her arms.  
  
"What don't you like it?" he said, looking hurt. "After all the effort we went to?"  
  
"Potter, this isn't a game. Change it back now."  
  
James looked away. Remus rolled his eyes and got out of bed. He pulled on a shirt from the pile on the ground and came to stand with James.  
  
"Girls, we're sorry," he said. "I guess we shouldn't have done this. But we thought it'd be fun, and we got kind of.....carried away."  
  
Andrea marche dover to Sirius' bed and prodded him hard.  
  
"Wake up," she said. He rolled over. She prodded him again. "Wake up and change our room back. Now."  
  
He sighed and pushed his way into sitting position.  
  
"I can't," he said sleepily.  
  
"What do you mean you can't?" she snapped.  
  
"James put a permanent-sticking charm on everything," he explained, rubbing a hand wearily over his face. "Now can I go back to sleep?"  
  
Andrea ignored him and turned to stare at James.  
  
Sarah shook her head in anger, and Lisa flopped onto her newly-decorated bed in defeat. Lily looked angry enough to do James some serious damage, and he edged away from her slightly.  
  
"You........You-," apparently she couldn't find a word strong enough to describe what she thought of him at that moment  
  
"So we can't remove anything?" Grace said from her position in the doorway.  
  
"Well, I can remove one thing," James said, unable to quite hide his grin. He waved his wand and the skeleton chained to Lily's bed disappeared.  
  
She turned to him, breathing heavily, too angry to say anything. He grinned at her openly. Even Remus and Sirius couldn't help but chuckle slightly, and Grace had her eyebrows raised as far as they could go.  
  
"I will never forgive you," Lily finally grated out. "Never!" with that, she stormed over to her bed and yanked the black hangings closed.  
  
Shaking their heads, the other girls followed her example, leaving the boys feeling ashamed and laughing at the same time.  
  
James grinned. Finally things were picking up.  
  
****  
  
A/N: you like? If you didn't like this, Please let me know why, and what you would like instead. So, 10 more reviews, and I will get the next chapter out soon, I promise! Please read my other fics too. Oh, and if you like one chapter fics, check our 'Sierra Sitruc', an author I stumbled over the other day. She has great one chapter fics, and she writes really well. Cya, and review!  
  
~Jaizar 


	5. If Looks Could Kill

Disclaimer: everything, except characters and events you don't recognize is JK Rowlings. Blah blah blah.  
  
A/N: hey! So, what will happen this chapter? Will Lily kill James? Will James apologize? - Fat chance!! So, let us continue with Changing Rooms, and see just what 'will' happen! (That is the worst authors note I have ever written.........) Thanx for all the reviews!!  
  
Chapter Five  
  
If Looks Could Kill...........  
  
For the third time on Friday (directly after the disastrous do-over) James looked up from his work to see Lily glaring at him murderously. He rolled his eyes and turned back to his homework. Would she just get over it already?  
  
It was lunchtime and James had been forced to retreat to the library and complete his charms work that was due next period. Of course he wasn't worried- who would fail the magnificent James Potter? He had experienced a very peculiar feeling when he had walked into the library to see Lily sitting in a corner with a star chart spread out in front of her. His first reaction was happiness that she was there (for some reason, James liked being around Lily. Maybe it was just because it gave him an opportunity to annoy her, but sometimes, he just liked looking at her) and at the same time, he had felt very irritated that she was there. Wasn't it enough that he had to share a room with her? Did she have to follow him around? Technically, she was there first, but that wasn't the point. He had glared at her briefly before sitting down.  
  
From then on, every time he had looked up, she had been glaring at him, only to stare mutinously back at her chart when he saw her. It was kind of...........disconcerting. He wasn't sure how to interpret it. Some of the looks even seemed to hold utter loathing, and he'd never gotten a look like that from a girl before. Just thinking about it made him want to shudder. So he turned his mind onto more pleasing things. Such as his new girlfriend, Elise Kinsley. She was hot. Very, very hot. He smiled. See, his mood was already brightening up!  
  
**  
  
Lily looked up in time to see that smile. 'Idiot,' she thought. 'He has no reason to be smiling.'  
  
She couldn't believe how easily she seemed to have forgotten about wrecking her room. She had spent a couple of hours that night trying to undo the stupid charms sticking everything in place, but to no avail. Her room remained as horrendous as before. What was even more annoying was how easily her fellow girl inhabitants seemed to get over their dorms present state. Was she the only one who cared? Maybe she wasn't as forgiving, but would you forgive someone for doing that to your dorm? She glared at James again.  
  
No. James Potter was going to pay for this one.  
  
**  
  
If Lily were like other people, she would have just played a prank on James ands gotten it over and done with. Instead, she decided to pretend he wasn't alive. She had noticed that James was one of those people who need attention. They like being acknowledged, and if they aren't, they get very annoyed, very quickly.  
  
So she acted as if he didn't exist, and the results were almost instant.  
  
"Lily," James acknowledged her upon entering the dorm. She was sprawled on her stomach on her bed. She calmly ignored him, and continued reading off a piece of parchment.  
  
"Hellooooo.........Lily?" he said again, frowning. "Oi, I said hi."  
  
Lily sighed and put the parchment away. She pulled out a magazine and began flicking through it.  
  
"Oh, I get it," James said with a knowing smile, coming over to stand by the curtain. He put his hands on his hips. "You're still mad at me about the do over." He glanced around at the room, almost smiling at the posters on the wall. Genius, pure genius. No one else would have thought of those posters...........  
  
Lily was still reading her magazine. She rolled her eyes at something written in it and turned the page calmly.  
  
"Lily? You can't ignore me forever you know. I do live in the same room as you," James pointed out. He was beginning to get annoyed now. He waved a hand in front of her face. She patiently ignored it.  
  
"Look, just get over it! It's not like your room is that bad anyway," he said. Lily made no sound, but rolled over onto her back and held the magazine up in front of her. "Lily! Come on, this isn't fair!" he looked at her plaintively.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said that. It was a momentous moment, a step up in history! James Potter said that he was sorry! But, still, Lily made no show of hearing a word he said. "I'm sorry," he repeated. "Lily? Oh for gods sake!"  
  
He yanked the magazine out of her hand and glared at her.  
  
Silently, Lily sat up, her eyes blazing.  
  
"Get lost, Potter," she said, her voice dangerously quiet.  
  
With that she stalked out of the room. James frowned after her. What had just happened? For some reason, Lily ignoring him had almost hurt..........as if he actually cared about her in some small part of his being. He shook his head and trudged back to his bed. Someday, he would understand Evans. One day, he might even understand his feeling towards her.  
  
***  
  
A/N: well, well, well! I wonder what's happening here!! James obviously feels something for Lily, but does Lily feel anything for James? You know, I just make up these chapters randomly as I go along. This has no set plot (he he he). So, do you think we can try for.......15 reviews? A step up? Please? Ok, so fifteen reviews, and you can have the next chapter! Oh, and so sorry about how long it took for this chapter t get out!! Too much happening, and I know that's not a valid excuse!! So, please forgive me, and please review! Luv ~ Jaizar! 


	6. She hates me, She hates me not

Disclaimer: everything belongs to JK Rowling, except for characters and events unrecognizable as being part of the Harry Potter series.  
  
A/N: Hey there! Once again, sorry for a short 5th chapter, I was having trouble thinking of what to write. So, here we go, and I hope you enjoy this one! Thanx for the reviews, ppl!! Try reading my other fics, if you get the chance, though most of them are song fics.  
  
Chapter Six She hates me, she hates me not.  
  
"Do you think she hates me?" James asked, pushing his toast to one side of his plate, only to have it slide back down again.  
  
Remus looked up from his own breakfast with a sigh. Once again, the conversation had turned to Lily Evans.  
  
"Not hate, James. It's more a sort of............strong dislike," he said.  
  
Sirius and Peter were talking about their plans for the evening. Sirius yawned and glanced with a bored expression over at the several girls staring avidly at him from the Ravenclaw table.  
  
Grace looked over and rolled her eyes. She muttered something about 'arrogant pricks' and turned back to her book.  
  
"But why?" James asked, exasperatedly. "What have I ever done to her?"  
  
Remus was speechless. For a few moments he simply stared at James.  
  
"Uh, let's see," he began, setting his spoon down. "You're always asking her out, in an arrogant, haughty way; you cut her off whenever she's talking to someone and you're around; you redecorated her room against her will, and put permanent sticking charms on everything; you then, very rudely, decided not to apologize; you also calmly ignore her and her friends whenever they ask you a question; you-"  
  
"Ok, ok," James said irritably. "I get the point. But is that really any reason to hate me?"  
  
"I think the question you should be asking yourself right now is, why do you care?" Remus said sagely, before turning back to his breakfast.  
  
James frowned again, looking down at his own plate with an unsatisfied expression.  
  
Why did he care again?  
  
***  
  
"So, you're ignoring James, huh?' Andrea observed, as she plonked herself down on the seat next to Lily in the transfiguration classroom.  
  
Lily nodded, concentrating hard on her textbook. It was only months away from their N.E.W.T.'s and lately, she had taken to spending a few hours of her weekend doing extra studying.  
  
"Well," Andrea said, resting her head on her hands. "He seems pretty upset. I overheard him talking to Remus this morning. He couldn't quite understand why you hate him so much."  
  
"I don't." Lily muttered. She flipped a page and pulled out her wand.  
  
"You don't what?"  
  
"I don't hate him. He's an arrogant prat, but I don't hate him," Lily said. "I don't hate anyone. Sure I dislike that Narcissa girl, but that's understandable."  
  
"You don't hate Potter?" Andrea said, incredously. "Well............he'd be glad to know that!"  
  
"I don't think we should tell him," Lily said, still concentrating hard. "It'll keep him on his toes if he thinks someone hates him. And I'm still ignoring him."  
  
Andrea nodded. She got up and stretched her arms over her head.  
  
"Well, I'd better let you get on with it. If you're gonna get more N.E.W.T.'s than Potter, you'd better get practicing now," she said.  
  
Lily smiled, and watched as she left the room.  
  
She looked down at her book, but found that all will to study had deserted her, and she thought instead of James Potter. When would he realize that he was not the king of Hogwarts? He was so bloody annoying. She couldn't stand being around him most of the time.  
  
But strangely enough, Lily found that she kind of missed talking to James. It had only been a day, but over the past six years, she had grown so accustomed to arguing with James, and having him tease her and ask her out, that it was weird when it wasn't happening.  
  
Lily shook her head and put her wand away. she might as well go find her friends if she wasn't going to study.  
  
As she left the classroom, closing the door behind her, she noticed someone sitting down a few doors away. She squinted at the figure, but the corridor was too dark for her to see who it was.  
  
She shrugged and was about to walk away when the person, whoever it was, got up and called out.  
  
"Lily! Wait!" it was James. Only James had that voice. Only for some reason, he wasn't sounding as arrogant as usual. He almost sounded.......humble.  
  
She continued walking resolutely. She wasn't about to give up now. But he ran and caught up with her. Grabbing her arm, he pulled her around to face him.  
  
"Look," he said, holding onto her hand so she couldn't escape. "I'm really, really sorry about ..........well, about everything. I mean, you know, the way I've treated you over the past few years."  
  
Lily raised her eyebrows in alarm.  
  
"Who are you and what have you done with James Potter?" she said in horror. He grinned.  
  
"It's me. I know it's a bit weird for me to be so nice, but a guy can change, alright?" he shook his head ruefully. "And I guess it's about time I started being a better person. Will you forgive me?"  
  
Lily looked at him suspiciously. For the first time, he actually looked earnest.  
  
"Alright," she said grudgingly. "I forgive you."  
  
His face broke into a grin.  
  
"Great! Here, I want you to have this," he said, holding out a rose.  
  
It was really pretty, and Lily smiled at him. Obviously, there was a whole side to James that she had never known about. She took the rose and raised it to her nose.  
  
With a belching sound, it squirted a green, sticky substance al over her face. It clung to her eyelashes and hair, making her look like she had just creeped out of a sewer or something. James burst out laughing and apologizing at the same time.  
  
"Oh god, Lily, that wasn't meant to happen, I must have given you the wrong rose, I'm so sorry!" he sputtered.  
  
Lily threw him a murderous glare and stalked away. Halfway down the corridor she spun around and marched back up to him.  
  
"Never again, Potter," she said. "Never again will I fall for your tricks. There I was thinking you were being nice, and then you do that!"  
  
James pointed his wand at her and muttered a spell, making the sap disappear immediately.  
  
"I really am sorry," he said, hanging his head.  
  
For a moment, Lily considered him sharply.  
  
"Apology accepted," she said. "Next time, try not to screw things up, James."  
  
She shook her head again and walked away.  
  
James smiled at her retreating back. For the first time in six years, he and Lily had managed a civil conversation. He was on a roll here.  
  
**  
  
A/N: sorry, I know that was fairly crap, but I didn't really have any good ideas for this chapter. If it's really bad, tell me, and I might rewrite it. For the moment though, this'll have to do! Anyway, how about another 15 reviews, to make me happy? I'll Luv you all forever!!  
  
Thanx guys, and review! ~Jaizar  
  
(sorry it was so short!!) 


	7. A New Perception

Disclaimer: everything belongs to JK Rowling except for character sand events unrecognizable as being part of the Harry potter series.  
  
A/N: whoa! That was a lot for reviews, and only a day after I put it up! Thank you all so much, I almost had tears in my eyes! I luv getting reviews, and u guys made my day (which was fairly crap) into a good one! Just some personal messages to a few people:  
  
Dracofan99: sorry if you thought it was a little pointless, but what I was trying to do was establish that they don't actually hate each other, coz it's a little unbelievable if they just suddenly start liking each other! Thanx for the review!  
  
Ariel: actually, as of yet, James doesn't know that he likes her, you'll see that in this chapter. Thanx for the crit though, and for the lovely long review. Sorry if James seemed a little harsh in the beginning, in needed to enhance that he wasn't all that nice most of the time!  
  
Miss Evans: thank you so much! That meant a lot to me, and thanx for being so nice! I'm glad you like it!  
  
GrifindorGoddess28: that was a great idea! Pity I didn't think of it! Thanx anyway for a good, long review!  
  
Raine an Frodo: I just wanted to thank you for really good reviews! They were lovely and long, and you said everything you liked and didn't like. I'm glad u like the fic, and thanx again. I promise I'll read your stuff!  
  
Thanx again, everyone, and one thing I've noticed: everyone really likes what the Marauders did to the dorm- well, actually, so did I! But I figured Lily wouldn't so that's why I used that style! Also, this is set pre OoTP, so I have deliberately ignored everything we found out in that book. Well! I just wrote this chapter, and then decided it was crap......so, I hope you like it, because it's been a double effort! Please read and review, enjoy!  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
A New Perception  
  
James found himself staring at Lily a lot more than usual on Monday. He stared at her the whole way through Charms, and he frowned at the back of her head for the duration of Transfiguration. In fact, he even found himself following her all the way to her Ancient Runes class only to remember that he had Divination instead. He just couldn't understand why he had cared when she had ignored him over the weekend. It was weird. He had always disliked her.....well, ok, so maybe that wasn't quite true. He had always felt.....irritated around her for no apparent reason. Now he felt that more than ever.  
  
During lunch, he studied her face intently. As his eyes drifted over her vivacious green eyes, down to her slightly upturned nose to come to a rest on her lips, he realized that this was nothing different from what he always saw. Lily was pretty- he knew that. He had never denied that.....well, maybe he had to her face, but he knew that she was beautiful, he'd have to be blind not to know. He scowled. So what was it about Lily that made him feel like this? Why wasn't he ever comfortable in her presence? And what was it that made him act like such an ass when she was talking to another guy? He shook his head and scanned the rest of the hall instead.  
  
"Why don't you just admit that you like her? If not to me, than to yourself at least?" a voice said from beside him. He spun around to see Grace sitting there, looking at him with a bored expression.  
  
"Admit that I like who?" James said irritably. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Lily. It's fairly obvious." She said.  
  
He narrowed his eyes. "It is not obvious. Because it's a complete lie. As if I'd like Lily Evans," he scoffed.  
  
She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Whatever," she muttered under her breath.  
  
James scowled at her. He was about to retort angrily when the bell rang. He threw her another glare and then grabbed his bag and stormed away.  
  
*** Like Lily Evans, he thought that evening as he lay on his bed. Who the hell would like Lily Evans? Why would I like Lily Evans? There is absolutely nothing about her that's desirable.  
  
However, as he thought that last sentence, he immediately realized that it was a lie. There were heaps of things about Lily that were desirable. She was smart, pretty, nice, kind, interesting, easily angered, and also forgiving. He knew first hand about the last two. His point simply was that he would never like her. She wasn't his type. Why would he-  
  
Just then, the door opened and Lily strode in. Her hair was just beginning to pull free of its ponytail, and her robes were draped over her arm. She threw him a quick smile as she walked past him.  
  
"Hey," she said. "Aren't you coming down the common room? Sirius looks a little bored with out you."  
  
He smiled back weakly, somehow incapable of speaking. She looked a little confused, but continued to her side of the room. He could here her moving things around and pulling on clothes.  
  
She smiled again when she walked out, dressing in more comfortable garments for the evening.  
  
He felt a strange sensation in the pit of his stomach.  
  
What exactly was going on here?  
  
"On no," James groaned, dropping his head onto his hand. "I'm falling for Lily Evans."  
  
*** It was strange, Lily though, how nice James Potter could be when he wasn't being his usual arrogant self. It was almost as if he was.....friendly or something. But she knew that was impossible. James had always professed how annoying he found her to the whole bloody school.  
  
She sighed, despondently. For some reason, being 'friends' with James was almost worse than being his enemy. How was she supposed to act? Did she smile at him in the corridor? Did he expect her to make conversation when they were both in the dorm now? Like just then, when she had gone to change. She had made some small remarks and he hadn't replied at all. He had been so...disgusted. As if she was below him, and she shouldn't have spoken. Yet he had smiled at her. And she, stupidly, had smiled back.  
  
She dropped her head onto her hand and slapped herself mentally. You're and idiot, she told herself silently. A complete idiot.  
  
"Uh, Lily?" came a voice. She glanced up to see James looking at her uncertainly.  
  
"James?" she said. They stood staring at each other for about 30 seconds. He looked slightly panicked, and she was searching her mind for a way to break the silence when Sirius stepped in.  
  
"Hello, you two," he said, grinning. "What's happening here? Lost in each others eyes?"  
  
"No doubt," Sarah snickered as she walked past. Lily made a mental note to get her back.  
  
"Uh, we were just, uh," James stammered. Sirius raised his eyebrows in alarm. James never stammered.  
  
"Talking," Lily supplied.  
  
Sirius snorted.  
  
"Neither of you were making a noise," he pointed out.  
  
Lily opened her mouth, but found she had no reply.  
  
"Well......he started it," she said, turning to James accusingly.  
  
"Hey," he said, holding up his hands. "I was just coming to...to-"  
  
"To what?" Lily asked. She looked at him expectantly.  
  
"To......" James searched desperately for an answer. He had actually been coming to ask her out, but now the attention of most of the common room was on them, and there was no way he was going to ask her out in front of everyone.  
  
"Discuss Head student stuff," he said suddenly, in a flash of inspiration.  
  
"Well then, you should have left me a note telling me to go to the Head common rooms," she said, rolling her eyes. "We have to write our monthly report anyway."  
  
"Uh, yeah," James said, nodding dumbly. "That's.... just what I wanted to talk about....... I think....."  
  
"Then lets go," she said impatiently, and she started towards the portrait hole, James following.  
  
"Honestly," Sirius said, as the portrait swung close after them. "Those two are hopeless. They could just admit that they like each other already."  
  
"Ah," Lisa said, as she walked by. "But where would be the fun in that?"  
  
***  
  
"Hey, wait," James said, jogging to catch up the extremely fast walking Lily.  
  
"You just completely humiliated me," Lily seethed. "If you wanted to do Head work, why didn't you say that instead of just staring at me?"  
  
"Well......you could have said something, too!" James said, avoiding the question. How could he tell her that he was actually lost in her eyes?  
  
"Yeah well, I.......was waiting for you to say something," Lily lied, not looking at him. How could she tell him that she was actually lost in his eyes?  
  
"Yeah well," he said. "I did, didn't I?"  
  
"Only after we were publicly interrogated by your so-called best friend," Lily said.  
  
"Look," James said suddenly. It was time he became a man. He had something to say to Lily, and he was going to say it, goddamn it! "I.....I...uh," he looked around desperately for some courage. "I actually wanted to....to ask you if you would, uh, you know,"  
  
"No, I don't know," Lily said, half smiling.  
  
"I wanted to-to ask you if you'd like to gooutwithmethisHogsmeadeweekend?" he said, eyes bright with what looked strangely similar to terror.  
  
Weirdly enough, Lily managed to decipher what he had just said. She frowned, weighing his words.  
  
"Yeah," she said, shocking herself with her answer. "Yeah, I would."  
  
James stared at her in shock. She bit her lip and looked away. For some reason they both seemed to have lost control of their bodies. He had just asked her out and she had just said yes. It was too strange to be true.  
  
"So, Saturday?" James managed to say. "In the common room?"  
  
"Yeah," Lily said faintly. "I'll be there."  
  
"Good," James said just as distantly. "By the way, there was no Head work I wanted to discuss."  
  
"Oh," Lily said, nodding. She turned slowly and started walking away. "I'll see you later she muttered as she walked away.  
  
"Yeah," James said. He waited until he was out of sight before jumping up and down and thanking god fervently. She had said yes! Lily Evans said Yes!  
  
It was making to be the weirdest week he had ever had.  
  
****  
  
Yes. She had just said yes to James Potter. What the hell was going on? In her mind, she had been about to say 'no' as usual, but he had looked at her in a strange way and said it so.... humanly, not his usual, arrogant way. Normally, he made it sound as if he was doing her a favour by asking her out. But this time was.....different. And this time, she said yes. And this time they were going out. They were going out! "Oh my god," lily said, leaning against the wall suddenly. "What am I going to wear?"  
  
****  
  
A/N: like? No like? What did you think? As with the other chapter, if people don't like this, I might consider re writing it. Just let me know. And could I have another ten or so reviews? Please?  
  
Thankyou all for reading this far! Lots of Luv, ~Jaizar. 


	8. The First Date

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
A/N: hey everyone! Thank you for all the reviews brilliant, I luv you all! This chapter's fairly long, and I'm sorry it took so long getting out. It's just that school started again, and now I have even less time! Still, I'll try to be quick! Hope you enjoy this chapter, and please read and review again!  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
The First Date  
  
First dates were always awkward. At least, so said Sarah. Lily herself had never been on that many dates. She always found the boys to be lacking something whenever she went out with them. She didn't have much experience with guys. Consequently, she spent the rest of the week worrying and tying herself up in knots about her date with James, scheduled for that Saturday.  
  
Several times she considered going up to James and telling him that it was off, that she had some....studying to do or something. But each time she tried, she just couldn't do it. She still had to question why she said yes in the first place. Perhaps it was because he looked so desperate....almost vulnerable. Yet, now it was she who felt vulnerable. She didn't know what to think.  
  
What if it was just a prank? What if she got there and he wasn't waiting for her? What if she wore something that he thought was ugly and he spent the rest of the day staring at her and wondering why the hell he asked her out. What if he had only said it as a joke, and had no intention of actually going? Then she had to question, why did she care? It was James Potter, for god's sake! It wasn't as if it was a big deal.  
  
But it was, she realized. For some reason, she wanted to impress him.  
  
**  
  
"Whoa," Sarah said, eyebrows raised as she watched Lily throw clothes across the dorm in a fury. "I've never seen you this worried about how you're dressed before."  
  
"I don't know what to wear!" Lily moaned. "And I feel weird about going on this date in the first place. I mean, shouldn't I still be angry at him for what he did to this room?"  
  
"Nah," Sarah said. "I got over that...." She paused suddenly, and her eyes lit up. "But I do have an idea of what you could wear.... it'll be like a joke and a warning at the same time!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Lily said, rolling her eyes. She wasn't in the mood for riddles.  
  
"Just watch and learn," Sarah said, grinning. "This'll only take a minute. And trust me, this'll show Potter that you're not gonna stand for any pranks!"  
  
**  
  
On the other side of the curtain, and silencing charm the girls had cast earlier, James was eyeing himself in the mirror with narrowed eyes.  
  
"Do you think gel would work?" he asked Remus, biting his lip. He tried to flatten his hair again to no avail.  
  
"How would I know?" Remus said, shrugging. "I don't use gel."  
  
"Peter?" James said rather desperately.  
  
"Ask Sirius," Peter said, not even looking up from his book.  
  
James turned to Sirius, by now almost beside himself with anxiety and nervousness.  
  
"Dude. Chill," Sirius said, coming over and clapping his hand onto James' shoulder. "Chicks dig the 'messy hair thing'. Trust me."  
  
James glanced at himself in the mirror again. His hair was still sticking up, but apart from that he looked pretty damn good. He was dressed casually in dark denim jeans, and a red t-shirt, with the slogan of a wizarding band splashed across the front. His glasses (a/n did I mention that he has glasses?) were thin framed, oval shaped and dark grey.  
  
He ran a hand through his hair anxiously, making it stick up even more.  
  
"Look," Remus said, beginning to get rather sick of James. "I'm sure she'll like whatever you wear. Lily isn't the sort of girl who cares what people look like anyway."  
  
James nodded distractedly.  
  
"I guess I'll go wait for her in the common room then," he said, licking his lips nervously.  
  
Just then, however, the curtains were pulled back and Lily stepped cautiously into their side of the dorm.  
  
"Lily!" Sirius scolded. "We could have been naked!"  
  
James however, was staring at Lily. She looked different....in a good way.  
  
Lily's dark red, curly hair was out, spilling about her face. She was wearing a black, tight fitting t-shirt, with cut off sleeves and a slogan written as if in blood, saying 'Boy Bands Must Die'. The top stopped just before her belly button, showing about 8 cm of skin, more daring than most Lily-like clothes. She was also wearing red and black striped armbands, starting from just above her elbows and reaching to her wrist. This was further accentuated by flared, black jeans with faded patched along the front of her thighs. She looked more....grungy. And not at all like Lily.  
  
James sensed a warning here, but he also noticed how hot she looked like this. She had dark eyeliner under her eyes, accentuating the green that he had always loved...hang on, since when had he loved anything about Lily? He decided not to go into that just now.  
  
"Uh.... hi," he said. Then, noticing that he had been staring, he looked away quickly.  
  
"Hey," she said calmly. She looked around at the room. "What an improvement. It actually looks kind of neat." She commented.  
  
"Yeah, Remus made us clean it the other day," James said, chuckling dryly. "It's weird. I can see the floor."  
  
Lily smiled.  
  
"Shall we go?" she asked.  
  
He nodded and followed her towards the door. Somehow, he was feeling decidedly nervous.  
  
"Have fun," Remus called, and Peter smiled at Lily.  
  
Andrea and Sarah waved at Lily from the gap in the curtain.  
  
"Don't forget Honeydukes," Lisa called from the other side of the dorm.  
  
"I won't," Lily promised. She pushed the door open and stepped out, James following.  
  
They trailed down the stairs to the common room. It looked a mess. The work wizards had arrived on Thursday, and half the room had been sealed off by a magical barrier the barrier was clear, and allowed nothing across except muffled sounds and the occasional loud bang as the wizards attempted to break through the rocks blocking the stairway to the boys dorms.  
  
They paused for a minute to watch as one wizard opened his mouth and seemingly bellowed a spell. Sparks shot out of his wand and a bit of rock exploded with a huge sound even lily and James could hear from behind the barrier. The wizard yelled something and all the other wizards ran for cover as bits of stone flew in every which direction, to bounce of the barrier.  
  
James shook his head ruefully. "I guess we shouldn't have made that last explosion, huh?" he remarked.  
  
"No. You really shouldn't have," Lily agreed, wincing as a piece of rubble hit on guy on the head.  
  
**  
  
The village was busy, as it was the first Hogsmeade weekend of the year so far for the students. Everywhere they looked they saw Hogwarts students. A couple of people called out to Lily, commenting on her 'new look'. And naturally, several girls cooed at James. He gave Lily a helpless look and she rolled her eyes.  
  
"You want to walk around first an then go for a drink?" he asked. For a guy who went on dates almost every night of the week, James was looking very panicked.  
  
"Yeah, sure," Lily agreed. "Lisa wanted me to get some stuff from Honeydukes."  
  
"I was going to ask why your friends aren't coming," James said, turning to look at her as they turned into the main street.  
  
"Well Lisa's sick, and Andrea needs to work on her Potions essay. Sarah's coming a little later with that Davies guy, and Grace is probably already here, drinking her way through the Three Broomsticks." Lily explained. "What about yours? I saw that Sirius wasn't getting ready. No date today?"  
  
"Oh, he's meeting his date later, he said," James said nonchalantly. "And Remus and Peter are going to come after lunch they said."  
  
As they reached Honeydukes, the door swung open and a group of Hufflepuff girls walked out, giggling at something. At the sight of James, they began to squeal and they rushed over at once.  
  
"Oh, Jamsie!" one exclaimed. "I haven't seen you for so long!"  
  
"Yeah! Where have you been?" another one said, grabbing his arm. "You promised me a date!"  
  
James gave Lily a panicked, helpless, apologetic look. She raised an eyebrow and turned away. Typical Potter. Go on one date and have about a million stand bys. She wandered over to the lolly stand outside Honeydukes and read the plaque over the packets of electric blue, lip shaped candies.  
  
'Available in many flavors including banana, strawberry and lime, these delicious lollies will give you the most kissable lips to be had!'  
  
Lily rolled her eyes in contempt. Who would be desperate enough to buy these things? Just then, one of the Hufflepuffs hanging around James broke away from the crowd and ran over to the stand.  
  
"Omigod!" she squealed. "Guys, we just have to get some of these!"  
  
"What are they?" one of her friends called.  
  
"Lippy Lollies," the first girl said excitedly.  
  
"Omigod!" the others chorused, and they all swarmed at the stand, grabbing packets of the lollies and rushing inside to pay for them.  
  
Lily raised an eyebrow. So maybe some people were desperate enough, she conceded mentally.  
  
"Sorry about that," James said sheepishly, running a hand through his hair. "I just can't seem to shake them off."  
  
"Yeah, well," Lily said, looking away. This date was worse than she had thought it'd be. She wished James would start acting normal. She wasn't used to him being nice. Why couldn't he be all stuck up like he was meant to be? She knew how to handle him when he was being an idiot. This new and improved James was waaay beyond her skills.  
  
"Uh, shall we go in?" James suggested warily, indicating Honeydukes.  
  
"I don't feel like it any more," Lily said, shrugging. "Can we stop over on the way back?"  
  
"Yeah, sure," James said. He was relieved- the Hufflepuff girls were still in there. "The Three Broomsticks then?"  
  
"Ok," Lily said, and she followed him down the street.  
  
The pub was fairly full as usual, and James led the way to a table in one corner, near a window.  
  
"I'll go get the drinks," he said, and disappeared into the crowd.  
  
Lily sat, watching the people around her. Two Ravenclaws were sitting near by, talking animatedly about a new album out from the Weird Sisters. A little boy who appeared to be in Griffindor was sitting by himself, nose buried in a book. A few minutes later an equally small girl joined him and he shoved the book away. Lily watched them for a little while longer. They must have been in first year. She smiled to herself, thinking of herself at that age. She had been smart, annoying and had harbored a huge dislike for James Potter. And here she was on a date with him! Oh, the irony of it all. Lily sighed. She glanced at her watch. She looked out the window. She glanced at her watch again. How long did it take a guy to buy a couple of mugs of Butterbeer?  
  
**  
  
"Hey, James!" a voice called.  
  
James, who had been concentrating hard on not spilling the Butterbeer, looked up. Andrew Clark, a fellow Griffindor Quidditch player, and, in fact, the captain of the team, was beckoning him.  
  
He tried to gesture that he was busy, but Andrew just grinned, so James was forced to push his way through the crowd to tell him that he couldn't talk just then. However, as soon as he got near enough, Andrew grabbed a butterbeer out of his hand and plonked it on the table, and then steered James into a seat. The rest of the team were already sitting there, looking bored out of their brains.  
  
"We were just discussing strategy for next weeks game," Andrew said excitedly.  
  
"Well, actually," Annette Spinner, a beater, said tiredly. "You were 'discussing' and the rest of us were sleeping with our eyes open."  
  
Andrew ignored her calmly.  
  
"Have you got any ideas?" he asked James.  
  
"Actually, I have to go, I'm on a-" he began.  
  
"This won't take a minute," Andrew cut him off. "Now where was I?"  
  
**  
  
Lily was beginning to get cross. It had now been almost fifteen minutes. Nobody took that long buying a few drinks. Angrily, she grabbed her bag and cloak and stood up. If James Potter wanted to run off, there was no way she was sticking around!  
  
She stormed over to the door and strode out, letting it slam behind her. Muttering angrily beneath her breath, she started the long walk back to Hogwarts.  
  
Some date that turned out to be.  
  
**  
  
James looked up, jerking out of his half asleep state of mind to see Lily storming towards the door.  
  
"Hey!" he called, interrupting Andrew's speech about Chaser tactics. "Wait!"  
  
But she pushed through the door and disappeared outside.  
  
"James," Andrew rebuked. "I expect you to remember all this.  
  
"Oh, shut up, Clark," James said angrily. Grabbing his cloak, he pushed through the crowds and out of the pub.  
  
Lily was nowhere in sight.  
  
"Great," he muttered. "Just great."  
  
Just as he and Lily had finally started getting along, he blew his only chance at a date. Now she was going to hate him all over again. She probably thought he stood her up.  
  
Slowly, he trudged back to Honeydukes, his mood darkening rapidly.  
  
She would never forgive him after this.  
  
***  
  
A/N: well, what a mess! What did you think of the outfit, especially you, GriffindorGoddess28? Wow, this is pretty long. I hope it's worth the wait! So, another ten or maybe fifteen? Please? I know u can do it now, I got nineteen for the last chapter! So, make me proud!  
  
Anyway, I'll try to update as soon as possible, keep reading!  
  
~Jaizar Black 


	9. Sweets for the Sweet

Disclaimer: everything belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
A/N: whoa! *Keels over at the sight of so many reviews* I love u guys so much! Thanx for the brilliant reviews!! Ok, some issues arose in some of the reviews, and as I was reading them, I scribbled them down on the back of my hand so that I could explain them here- so u better read this!! First of all, I haven't seen a shirt with 'boy bands must die' on it, but I have seen badges, a lot of them! So, GriffindorGoddess28, if u live in aussie, go to Impact records, or Xtreme gifts, and you'll find them! As for Lily's clothes, although most of you liked it (Grins!), someone (I can't remember who) brought up the fact that those clothes are only in fashion now. Yeah well, its' a fanfic, let me live! Nah, it's a good point, but not one that I considered. So.....yeah, and anyway, it was cool! Well....I thought so! And as for why she was wearing Muggle clothes in Hogsmeade, I think JK Rowling might be confused, cos she keeps saying that Wizards don't know about muggle clothes, but then Ron never wears robe sat home, which would mean that at least some wizards do know, and- wait, now I'm rambling.  
  
Back to why Lily was wearing muggle clothes- well, she's muggle born, and it was the weekend, and, hey! It's a fanfic. They're not meant to be believable!  
  
Oh yeah, the first years at Hogsmeade? Well, I have no excuse for that, it was pure sloppiness. Thanx to whoever pointed that out. I forgot ur name, but sorry about it, I completely forgot. James is a tactless fool yes, and Lily jumps to conclusions all the time. That's why we love them!  
  
Anyway, here's the next chapter, and make sure you read the authors note at the bottom!  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Sweets for the Sweet  
  
"So how was the date?" Sarah said, looking up as Lily stormed into the dorm.  
  
"Don't want to talk about it," Lily said shortly, dragging her armbands off. She shoved them into her trunk and proceeded to pull her jeans off and search for a pair of tracksuit pants.  
  
"That bad huh?" Andrea said.  
  
Just then, the curtain was pulled open, and James ran in.  
  
"Lily, I am so sorry, I can explain, I swe-" he rambled, before realizing that Lily had no pants on, and was giving him the most murderous glare he had ever encountered.  
  
"S-sorry?" he offered.  
  
"Get out!" Lily shrieked, so suddenly that everyone leapt about a foot into the air.  
  
James turned and pretty much fled from the dorm. They could hear the door shut behind him.  
  
"Whoa," Sarah said. "Must have been very bad."  
  
"I never want to see that boy again," Lily muttered. "Never." She stormed over to the door and pointed her wand at it, muttering a locking spell.  
  
**  
  
James slumped against the wall outside the dormitory, breathing heavily. That had been one of the scariest experiences he had ever had. The expression on Lily's face had been...terrifying.  
  
He tried the door. It was locked.  
  
He slid to the floor, in defeat. Resting his head against the wall, he closed his eyes and tried to think of some way to make it up with Lily. It was pretty clear that she wasn't willing to listen to what he had to say. He needed some other means of communication. Then he remembered. Shoving his hand into his pocket, he pulled out a slightly crumpled Honeydukes packet. Inside were rose shaped Lollipops. They were the same size of an average rose, and the stick at the bottom was actually green, and looked just like a rose stem. The lollipop was a flavour-changer. It changed to suit your taste at any particular time. James had bought it thinking that he could give it to Lily when she forgave him. Now, he would give it to her to hopefully drive her to forgive him.  
  
Anything was worth a try, and he had nothing left to lose.  
  
Getting up, he almost ran to the Common room and up to a group of second- year boys doing homework.  
  
"Can I have some parchment and a quill please?" he asked urgently. The second years were dumbstruck at having James Potter talk to them. He grabbed a scrap of parchment and long, eagle feather quill off the table and grinned his thanks.  
  
Sitting just a table away, he quickly scrawled a note to Lily and hastily chucked the quill back onto the second-year table. He seized a candle out of a bracket in the wall and held it over the letter, letting the wax drip onto the parchment, sealing it closed. He quickly used his wand to stick the note to the Honeydukes bag, and then, on impulse, charmed the plain, paper bag into pretty, rose covered, red wrapping paper.  
  
He raced back up the stairs and deposited the parcel onto the ground just outside the door. Then he knocked loudly on the door and ran away back to the common room.  
  
Please let it work, he prayed silently. I don't think I could stand her ignoring me again!  
  
**  
  
Lily looked up from her journal at the sound of knocking.  
  
"You going to get that?" she asked Andrea.  
  
She shrugged.  
  
"Are you?" she countered.  
  
"No," Lily said. "It might be James and there is no way I am talking to him."  
  
"I'll get it," Sarah said, heaving herself to her feet.  
  
She strode over to the door, and, muttering a counter spell to Lily's charm, she yanked the door open. At first, she thought it was a prank, and then she noticed the package on the ground. Bending, she picked it up and wandered back to her side of the dorm, reading the front.  
  
"What is it?" Lily asked curiously. She stopped writing in her journal and stared at the parcel.  
  
"It's for you," Sarah said, handing her the package. Lily raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Did Potter give it to you?" she asked suspiciously, turning it over in her hands.  
  
"Nope," Sarah shook her head. "It was just outside the door."  
  
"Hmmm," Lily said, pursing her lips. She looked down at the note. It read-  
  
'Lily~ Sweets for the Sweet'  
  
She pulled it off the parcel, and lifted the wax seal. Cocking her head, she read-  
  
'Dear Lily,  
  
I didn't mean to stand you up; Andrew Clark dragged me to his table and made me listen to his Quidditch talk. By the time I could make my escape, you had left. Please forgive me, I didn't mean to offend you or hurt you in any way. I think you're beautiful, and I would do anything for a second chance. You said you wanted to go to Honeydukes, so I got these for you. I hope you like them as much as I like you. Yours, James.'  
  
Lily couldn't help smiling.  
  
"What are they?" Andrea asked, curiously.  
  
Lily handed her the package without even opening it. She stared at the letter, re-reading it.  
  
"Whoa!" Andrea exclaimed. "I love these things! They're sooooo delicious!"  
  
Lily could hardly hear her. She was experiencing the weirdest feeling. She wasn't sure what it was. She read the letter once more and felt a wave of warmth rush over her.  
  
He thought she was beautiful.  
  
***  
  
A/N: well, quite the romantic isn't James! Sorry this one is a little short, but the last chapter was fairly long, considering what they're usually like, and I felt like ending this one on a high note. I know I'm slack, but hey! You love me! So, think Lily's getting *feelings* for James?? He's being a lot nicer now, and you'll see in the next chapter, that he's finding it harder than he lets on. But that's another chapter of course, and for another chapter, I need reviews! Lots of them! Actually, ten is good, and I know I can count on you all! Suggestions or ideas much appreciated, and let me now what ur favorite bit so far is. Also, do you guys read a/n's? if you do, let me know in your review!  
  
Once again, soooooooo sorry about the shortness, I'll make up for it in the next chapter, promise!  
  
Lots of hugs and kisses,  
  
~Jaizar 


	10. Reconciliation and relationships

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling...  
  
A/N: Wowee! *Cringes privately at the use of lame word* that many reviews deserves applauding *applauds loudly*. Well, thank you all soooooo much, and I have to say I've never had so many reviews before! For anything! Are you getting the significance!!!! So, some points that need to be mentioned. And you all have to read this!  
  
GriffindorGoddess28: yeah, it's a pity about the US thing. Ah well, maybe bad handwriting will look cool on a shirt? Don't worry my handwriting is awful. But my typing is worse- hence the typos! Te he he he...anyway...yeah, you'll see how Lily feels for James in this chapter!  
  
Red Emerald: Happy birthday!! Thanx for the review  
  
Tawny: Sirius/Sarah is interesting, yes, but I think I'd better stay on task with l/h. and why am I writing this? I can just talk to you tomorrow! *Shakes head and rolls eyes*  
  
Raine an Frodo: that symbol thing was cute!  
  
People who I didn't mention, it doesn't mean your any less special, but I can't be screwed trying to find all your names! So a big hug to everyone! And, nobody wrote that they read authors notes- well, that is very disappointing. Why am I writing this if no one reads it???  
  
NOTE: ONE-WORD REVIEWS DON'T COUNT. YOU SHOULD ALL WRITE ATLEAST TWO SENTENCES OR MORE!  
  
On with the story!  
  
Chapter Ten (Already!!)  
  
Reconciliation and Relationships  
  
"You're forgiven."  
  
James looked up, startled. Lily was standing in front of where he sat in the common room. It took a few moments to register what she had said, and when he figured it out, he was stopped once again by shock.  
  
"I am?" he asked, eyes wide.  
  
"Yeah," she said, a little grudgingly. "And you can have a second chance. I guess it wasn't your fault...Andrew is like that."  
  
"Yeah...yeah he is," James agreed blankly. He frowned suddenly. This was weird. He had no idea what to say. "Anyway, what made you think I cared that much anyway?" he said nastily, for lack of anything better to say.  
  
Lily's eyes flashed.  
  
"Well, if that's the way you feel, I don't give a damn either," she snapped. "Do whatever you want- drown in the lake for all I care!" she turned and stormed towards the portrait hole.  
  
"No, wait!" James cried. He was an idiot- such an idiot! "I'm sorry...again. God, I'm and idiot, Lily. You know that. Please forgive me?"  
  
Her shoulders went up, then slumped down in defeat. For some reason, she didn't want to fight with James. She just didn't have the energy.  
  
"Ok," she sighed. Turning she trudged back over to him and sat next to him on the couch.  
  
"I guess I'm a little too quick to judge," she said ruefully. "It just seemed like something you would do to get back at me- you know, standing me up. But I guess it was just a mistake. And you being mean is nothing new," she added.  
  
"I'm sorry," James repeated, shamefully.  
  
Lily grinned. Three times in the last hour. Not bad.  
  
"S'ok," she said. She sat back and looked around.  
  
James looked down steadily. Neither said a word.  
  
Normally, if they had been sitting together, they would have been arguing like anything. Everyone else in the common room would have cleared out, and Remus and Lisa would have been standing around to break up the fight. The battle would have ended with James saying something awful, and Lily not talking to him for a few weeks. But now, for some reason, James didn't want Lily to ignore him, and stranger still, Lily didn't want to ignore James. She just...didn't want to. She didn't want to not talk to him, because...well, she didn't know why. It was weird but she liked talking to James. Behind those innocent hazel eyes lurked a very intelligent human being. It just took a bit coaxing to get him out. And every once in a while, they would have a civil conversation- it was rejuvenating.  
  
"I don't mean to be mean, you know," James said suddenly. "It just happens. I never really mean it. And I did mean everything I wrote in the letter," he added. "Don't ask me to explain it coz I honestly can't, but I think I like you a lot more than I used to. And in a different way."  
  
"No you don't, James," Lily sighed wearily. "You just think you do. Really, I think its teenage hormones. You have dated just about everyone possible in this school, with the exception of Grace, Andrea and I. You snogged Sarah once when she was drunk, and Lisa and you went out once in first year, even though you didn't do anything. I think you just want to cross me off on your tally."  
  
"What?" James cried. "It's nothing like that, I really do like you! Why would you think that?"  
  
"Don't bother denying it Potter," Lily said, rolling her eyes. "If you actually did care about me, then you wouldn't have only just realized it. You would have figured it out ages ago."  
  
"I was in denial," James argued. "I don't want to like you, but I do, and there's not much I can do about it."  
  
Lily couldn't believe she was having this conversation with James Potter. He had just admitted to being in love with her, and she was calmly denying it for him. In the back of her mind, she was horrified to think that it could be true, but the more sensible part of her knew that it was probably a prank of some sort.  
  
"Look James," she said, an idea coming to her. "The only time I would every believe that you're in love would be if you asked someone out and stayed with her for more than a month. And you're never going to do that. So give up already. And there's no way you could fall magically in love with a girl you've hated for more than a third of your life."  
  
"Yes I could," he protested stubbornly. "And I do love you, so you might as well get used to it."  
  
"Then why haven't you asked me out?' Lily countered, though she didn't know why.  
  
"Lily, I've been asking you out almost every second day for the last six years. I didn't know that I liked you back then, but I recently asked you out even though I knew that I have certain feelings for you," James pointed out slowly and deliberately. "If you won't accept it, there's not much I can do, is there?"  
  
"Those didn't count," she said irritably. "You didn't mean them, and the last one didn't work anyway."  
  
James rolled his eyes and sighed. He grabbed her hand, turned to look at her in her eyes solemnly. For some reason, she was feeling slightly weak around the knees. Thank god she was sitting down.  
  
"Lily Evans, will you marry- I mean, go out with me?' he asked, solemnly. "As a long term relationship?" he added, just in case.  
  
"I don't know," she said slowly. She was shocked at the depth of his eyes.  
  
"Well, you have to tell me an answer. And I don't take maybes," he said, smiling.  
  
"Well, I'll get back to you," Lily said, trying to pull her hand back, and suddenly aware of that strange feeling in her stomach again.  
  
"No, Evans, I want an answer now," he said, amusedly.  
  
"Hey, Lily!" Andrea called from the staircase, not even noticing how she was sitting with James. "You coming to dinner?"  
  
"Yes," Lily called back.  
  
"Great," James said, kissing her hand and setting it back on her lap. "I knew you'd say yes!"  
  
"What? I didn't mean- oh never mind," Lily said resignedly. "Whatever makes your ego happy."  
  
James grinned. His ego was more than happy.  
  
**  
  
Sirius walked into the Great Hall on Monday to see James morosely stirring his cereal. As he sat down next to him, James let out a huge sigh and raised the spoon half way to his mouth. Then, he glanced at the contents and sighed again. He set the spoon down again.  
  
"Life's tough, huh?" Sirius commented. James nodded glumly. "Cereal is disgusting. And girls are all form a different planet."  
  
"Yeah," James said, sighing again heavily.  
  
"What eating away at you?" Sirius asked, reaching for a sausage. "You seem kind of down."  
  
"It's Lily," James said suddenly. Sirius got the impression that he really needed to talk. "Now we're going out, and I have no idea how to act around her, it's as if all of a sudden we're two completely different people on different planets and we have no way of communicating, and I keep insulting her because I don't know how to say what I actually want to say-"  
  
"Which is what?" Sirius interjected.  
  
"That I think she's the most beautiful girl in the world, and I only just realized this a few days ago, because I took some time off being an idiot to look at her properly, and I swear to god, this is not me! James Potter is not vulnerable! James Potter does not fall in love! Something is wrong with me!"  
  
"I thought being in love was meant to utter ecstasy," Sirius remarked.  
  
"It's not. It really is not," James said. He stirred his cereal again and sighed once more.  
  
**  
  
"You said yes? Again? Why, Lily, why?!" Andrea whispered furiously, eyes wild and a horrified expression on her face.  
  
They were in their first class for the day, Transfiguration, and Lily kept glancing at the back of James head. They were whispering to avoid the attention of Professor McGonagall.  
  
"I didn't say yes on purpose," Lily hissed back. "It was your fault for asking that question at that time!"  
  
"It was not!" Andrea said indignantly, forgetting to whisper.  
  
"It was not what, exactly?" Professor McGonagall said sharply.  
  
"Uh...uh, it was not...a... uh..." Andrea stammered.  
  
"A...Hippopotamus," lily said suddenly.  
  
For a moment, McGonagall simply stared at them both. Then-  
  
"Kindly remove yourselves from my classroom. Wait outside."  
  
Lily and Andrea got to their feet amidst the snickering of their classmates and left the room, Lily's face burning much to the amusement of James potter.  
  
"Anyway," Andrea said, once the door had slammed behind them. "It wasn't my fault that you said yes. You could have refused him after!"  
  
"Yeah well...I didn't think of that, did I?" Lily muttered. She had, of course, but she didn't want to admit that she just hadn't been able to refuse James when he had looked at her like that.  
  
"Lily...you don't like him, do you?' Andrea said suddenly, eyes lighting up and a grin beginning to spread across her face.  
  
"N-no," Lily stammered. "Of course not, why would I?"  
  
"You like him! I can tell! Oh my god, lily Evans and James Potter! Who would've thought?" Andrea squealed. "This is hilarious...and kind of ironic."  
  
"Andrea, I do not like James Potter," Lily said firmly. "I said yes because I'm sick of fighting and ...maybe this will help us...get along better..."  
  
"Lily likes James!" Andrea teased loudly- just as the door opened.  
  
Inside there was a stunned silence. Then-  
  
"She does, does she?" Said McGonagall sternly.  
  
"Omigod," Andrea squeaked.  
  
"My life is over," Lily muttered, hanging her head.  
  
*** A/N; well, how was that? Long enough for your liking? I like this chapter, so I hope you guys do too! Well, make sure you tell me that in your REVIEW. Another ten, plz? Give me some motivation, I'm really unenthusiastic about everything at the moment. So make my day and I'll try and make yours!  
  
A big hug for everyone!  
  
Jaizar. 


	11. Makeover Magic

Disclaimer: everything belongs to JK Rowling. I lay no claim to anything ...except the plot. Let me rephrase that: the characters and setting recognizable as being part of the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. The rest is mine.  
  
A/N: OMG!!!! U ALL ROCK!!!! Thank you so much!! Runs around, hugging beloved reviewers. You are all such wonderful people, and may you all have long, happy lives with lots of children...or not, if you don't want children...whatever. Anyway, back to the point, I was very proud of the two sentence reviews, brilliant work! You all deserve gold stars! And thanks for mentioning that you read a/n's. I love writing them! Just a few points:  
  
BohemianRaps767: thanks for the reviews, and you have to be the first person to say that you like short chapters- I do to! Um, the marauders didn't get in trouble because basically, detentions have no effect, they didn't want to expel the Head Boy, and frankly, Dumbledore likes them. Oh, and that part of the castle needed renovating anyway, so they were like, what the hell! Good point though, I didn't really think too much about it!  
  
GriffindorGoddess28: I think bad handwriting would look cool, but here's and idea- why not get it done professionally?  
  
Anon: well, I'm not exactly sure if there is a Head Girls dorms- are you sure that's canon? I'm fairly certain it wasn't mentioned in the books, but if I'm wrong, please tell me what book and chapter it's in. oh, and if Lily moved dorms, where would the story be? It's a FIC for god's sake, they're not meant to be realistic!! Who cares about plot holes??? They're meant to be fun and fluff!!!!!  
  
Oh, and to everyone else, thank you all again, hope you like this one. Bear in mind though, I'm writing most of this at six in the morning, so it might be crud. Please forgive me! And I'm feeling motivated again, thanks to you!! So, read on!  
  
Sorry about typos- I know I have many!   
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
Makeover Magic  
  
Inside the classroom there was utter silence. Andrea looked at Lily, eyes wide.  
  
"Oops," she whispered. Lily shook her head, which was in her hands.  
  
Professor McGonagall was surveying them, an eyebrow raised.  
  
"You may come in now," she said, her lips twitching.  
  
Lily groaned and got to her feet. Andrea sauntered back into class, acting as if nothing had happened. Lily followed with her head hanging, desperately avoiding James eyes.  
  
If she had looked up, she would have seen him grinning widely.  
  
Remus nudged him lightly, and he turned and whispered to him-  
  
"I told you so! Lily likes me!"  
  
"No you didn't," Remus said calmly. "But I'm sure you told yourself so."  
  
"Whatever," James agreed. "So, you think this means that we're together- together?"  
  
"Ask her," Remus said, turning back to his work.  
  
James tapped a quill impatiently against his mouth, thinking and muttering to himself.  
  
All around the class, whispers were running.  
  
"Lily likes James! But they share a dormitory! Do you think-?"  
  
"I can't believe it! But I don't think he likes her...does he?"  
  
"Oh my god! I can't wait to tell Angie- she has a crush on him too!"  
  
Lily groaned again, sinking further down in her chair.  
  
"You are so dead," she muttered to Andrea, who winced.  
  
The renovations were going on day and night now, and the whole of the staircases had been cleared. Now, the harried and weary looking work wizards were plundering on through the dormitories, trying to restore them to what they used to be. It looked as if the whole work would be done within the next month or so.  
  
James found himself almost dreading moving out of the girl's dormitories. He liked being able to hear Lily talking just before he went to sleep. And every morning, he would sneak into their side of the dorm and gaze upon her face. The sight gave him fresh inspiration for the rest of the day.  
  
Lily on the other hand, was still pining for her privacy. The number of times one of the boys had carelessly walked in on her changing was becoming ridiculous, and she could never be sure if someone was listening in on her conversations or not. She was especially uncomfortable now, thinking of her and James in a room together. It was scary the way he looked at her now, and she still expected it to be some sort of prank.  
  
That day in transfiguration...her cheeks burned just thinking about it! James had grinned at her devilishly for the rest of the day and he still raised his eyebrows knowingly at her now, and that was almost two days ago! Lily had taken to avoiding him to avoid any more encounters, although word had already spread that they were 'together'.  
  
James walked into the dorm on Thursday evening to see that the curtains weren't drawn for a change.  
  
He walked fully in and peered around in confusion. The space between the boy's side of the dorm and the girls had been filled with four stools. Next to each stool was a little table, and the worrying thing was, everything was in purple and pink. He crept cautiously over to one of the tables and stared at the bottles lining the top. They appeared to be some strange sort of potions, all in startlingly bright shades. There were also varying lengths of pencil, and little tubs of powder. A whole set of brushes and cotton bud type objects were also lying on the wooden top, and James bent and sniffed one warily.  
  
"Hello there, Mister Sneaky," Came a cheerful voice from behind him. Sarah grinned at him as she walked past trailed by four, levitating bowls of warm water.  
  
She waved her wand and each bowl went and floated down to rest on a table.  
  
After here trooped Andrea, Lisa and the three other Marauders. Sirius threw James a panicked look and Remus looked slightly terrified. Peter was trembling and James found himself caught up with the urge to run as fast as possible.  
  
However, at that moment, Lily Evans walked in, carefully shutting the door behind her. She threw him a nervous glance, and then, hesitantly, a half smile that made his knees a little weak.  
  
All impulses to run drained out of him. Now all he wanted to do was be near her for the rest of his life.  
  
"Hello boys," Sarah said brightly, turning to grin at the Marauders. "We've got a little surprise for you."  
  
"Really," James said faintly. "I don't like surprises."  
  
"Oh, but you'll looove this one," Andrea smirked, coming over to stand near one of the stools. She picked up one of the pots of powder and smeared a bit on her hand. She eyed the shade critically before trying another. All these movements seemed profoundly strange to James and the impulse to race away quickly was back again.  
  
"Why don't you all just choose a stool and sit down?" Lily suggested from behind them. When the boys remained standing where they were, she snapped, "Now!"  
  
No one ever disobeyed Lily Evans when she used that voice. The consequences were too scary. The boys quickly sat down. James experimentally tried standing up just a little. Just as he thought. The stool had been charmed so that he couldn't escape.  
  
The girls came over to stand in front of them, and Grace also joined them from where she had been drawing in a sketchbook on her bed.  
  
"Well, guys," Lisa began. "We were thinking yesterday about all you've ever done for us. And we realized just how much fun we've had over the years. There was never a time when you didn't have a prank up your sleeves to make our life a little more difficult."  
  
"Yeah," Andrea stepped in. "You always made us feel special. Like there was that time when you charmed our wands so that they would only work with one spell a day. We got detentions for a week when all we could do was levitate things."  
  
"And then, as I recall, there was one time when you transfigured my owl into a raccoon and failed to mention it to me. I spent almost a month thinking she had died," Sarah, remarked, seemingly unconcerned.  
  
"And of course," Lily said, folding her arms. "We could never forget all those wonderful times when you bewitched us so that the only things we could say to teachers would be insults. I got detention for a month for calling Professor Flitwick names which I will not mention here just in case your ears turn red."  
  
"Well, the list goes on," Lisa said, coming to stand directly in front of the boys. "And we could keep reciting it, but it'd take the rest of the night. The bottom line is, we thought, maybe it's time we return just a little bit of the favor. So tonight, darlings, we are going to give you what muggles like to refer to as a makeover."  
  
"A makeover?" James gulped.  
  
"Yes," Lily said, smiling sweetly. "A makeover."  
  
Approximately two hours later, four very disgruntled looking...girls? Emerged from the dorm.  
  
"I have never been so embarrassed in my life," one muttered in a deep husky voice. James Potter's voice.  
  
"I know," Peter squeaked back, nervously shifting from one foot to another. "I don't wanna go down there."  
  
They were standing on the top of the stairs, and they knew that just a few meters down was a whole room of people.  
  
"Move," Lily hissed, coming up behind them and shoving James in the back.  
  
"I was about to," he snapped back. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to walk in these things?" he held up a foot that had tightly laced on boots with heels almost six inches high covering it.  
  
"Just what exactly do we have to do?" Sirius asked nervously from where he stood, tightly held by Sarah. He had been trying to escape but the girls weren't about to let that happen.  
  
"We were just getting to that," Grace said, grinning devilishly. "We want you to go down there and ask a boy of your choice out. Now, now! Don't look so scared!"  
  
"No one knows who you are, boys," Lisa said. "We made sure that you look pretty much like girls, and we can charm your voices. This is just so that you can feel humiliated inside."  
  
"Lisa! You weren't supposed to tell them that!" Lily admonished. "Anyway, it's completely up to you who you choose to ask out, and by tomorrow, all these charms will have faded out, so they won't know it was you. Still, we thought it'd be funny who you chose, and besides, we know it'll be killing you inside!"  
  
James threw her a glare, but found her couldn't stay angry with her when she looked so happy- even if it was at his expense.  
  
"Fine," Remus sighed. "Let's get this over an done with."  
  
Sirius descended slowly and gingerly, aware of Sarah gripping his wrist from behind. There was no escape.  
  
He was wearing high-healed sandals, and a mini silver sparkly dress, with spaghetti straps. His hair, usually flopping gracefully into his eyes, was now long and straight and hung down his back. When he touched a hand to his cheeks, he could feel stubble, but he knew that other people would only see a gorgeous brunette with sultry black eyes and a cute figure. It was all illusions, of course, but he had to say, he made a pretty damn hot looking girl!  
  
As soon as he entered the common room, everyone went still. Then he could almost feel himself blushing when he saw several of the guys he talked to regularly glancing him up and down carefully. A couple even grinned and winked at him.  
  
Eeyeww! He was thinking.  
  
"Go for your life," Sarah whispered, shoving him forward.  
  
"Um, hi?" he said hesitantly. Titters went around the room. "Uh, hey babe, wanna come for a ride?" he tried. Now he knew what was funny. His voice was still the same. His freaking voice was still a guy's voice!  
  
The boys all had their eyebrows raised now, and some of them coughed to hide their laughs.  
  
"Heh heh," Sirius laughed nervously. Then he spun around and stomped back up the stairs.  
  
"Never again," he muttered to Sarah before storming into the dorm and slamming the curtains shut.  
  
"Whatever," she said dismissively. "So who's next?"  
  
Remus and Peter both looked at each other.  
  
"Hey! Where's James?" Peter said suddenly. The girls glanced around.  
  
"Not here," grave informed them.  
  
Lisa shrugged.  
  
"Go on Peter, your turn!"  
  
James tripped into a tiny storeroom in the girl's dormitory corridor and sat down heavily on a can of metal grease. He hung his head. He knew he looked like a fool.  
  
Suddenly, behind him, he heard giggling. Turning he caught sight of Lily Evans, hunched on the ground, shaking with laughter.  
  
"Its not funny, ok!" he said, pouting. "Take this stuff off me!"  
  
"You s-sound like a g-girl!" she spluttered. "But ok," she waved her wand and muttered 'Finite incantetum' (a/n: spelling? I don't have my hp books here to check!)  
  
James sighed in relief, glancing at himself in a glass bottle. He was normal once again- thank god.  
  
He crouched down beside Lily, and threw her a glare- she was still cracking up.  
  
"What's so funny?" he grumbled.  
  
"Y-you!" she said. Reaching up, she ruffled his hair. "You're such a kid!"  
  
He tried glaring, but he couldn't help a small, sheepish grin coming through.  
  
"Yeah, well," he said, looking away. "You like me."  
  
"I do not!" she said hotly, sitting up fully. "Andrea made it up."  
  
"Yes you do, Lily," he said patiently. "You're in denial like I was."  
  
"Whatever, James," she said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Does that mean you do?" he said. "It can't be a 'whatever', Lily, it's either 'yes' or 'yes of course'."  
  
"Yes of course," she said sarcastically. She was about to laugh and say 'yeah right is more like it' when she saw the look on his face.  
  
He looked like a kid at Christmas, having just opened a parcel and found it to be exactly what he wanted. And it was right then that Lily finally realized that it wasn't a prank. James did seem to feel something for her, and he wasn't leading her on.  
  
"I knew it," he murmured. He was leaning forward.  
  
Every impulse in Lily's body told her to lean back. Bt somehow, she was inching towards him too.  
  
Just as their lips met, and Lily forgot all conscious thought, the door to the cupboard fell open.  
  
They broke apart suddenly, and looked up to see a first year boy staring at them wild-eyed.  
  
"I-I just wanted a-a bottle of cleaning potion," he stammered. "S-sorry!" he squeaked, and then he spun around and sped away.  
  
James laughed, and Lily turned to roll her eyes at him. He stopped his chuckling and grinned at her. He leant forward again, but she turned around quickly, so that his lips only brushed her cheek.  
  
Quickly, she scrambled out of the cupboard.  
  
"See you later," she murmured, walking away, cheeks burning.  
  
James sighed, looking down. His first ever kiss with Lily Evans and it was ruined by some evil first year.  
  
Still- the kiss had been good. Very good. He could see more of them on the way.  
  
What the hell is happening to me? He thought, shaking his head. She's like some sort of elixir. When she's around everything is good and then she leaves and I have no purpose.  
  
Before the Marauders had been the main part of his life. And now, it was Lily Evans.  
  
A/N: well, that sure took awhile! I've been doing this since about six o'clock this morning. I had to add some stuff after reading your reviews, so I hope you like the finished product. Personally, I think I did some shoddy writing but hey! Cut me some slack, I was half asleep!! Well, we'll see what happens next chapter!  
  
Ten more? Reviews, I mean- you know I live off them!  
  
So, see you next time, Luv Jaizar 


	12. Once Upon a Saturday Night

Disclaimer: everything belongs to JK Rowling, not me...sadly...  
  
A/N: wow!! First of all, you're all so sweet! Thankyou so much for the reviews, I'll never get used to the amount of people who read this fic! You know, I started writing this purely out of impulse. I never intended it to be so long! I also want to say, I never got this many reviews for any of my other fics, so if you're in that situation where you're not getting much response for a fic, just remember, it doesn't reflect your writing, it just means you're not advertising well. Try changing your summary, or take the fic off and then put it back up after a little editing.  
  
Ok, some points I need to address:  
  
Firstly, sorry I'm so slow, I know I suck! But I think this is pretty fast for me, considering what I'm usually like! Oh, and I write short chapters because I like reading short chapters. So deal...at least they're less crap if they're short...I think...hmm...  
  
Oh, and a couple of people said that maybe I should get Sirius and Remus with one of Lily's friends...well, did anyone notice the slight Sirius/Sarah hinting? I don't want to go to in depth, because I really want to focus on lily/James, but hey! Let your imaginations run wild. Any suggestions for who Remus should get with?  
  
Raine is Crazy: yeah, I knew you'd like this chapter- seemed your thing- not that I know you much...anyway, thanx for the lovely LONG review.  
  
Hyper Penguin: yeah, I like Indian movies- love them in fact. A warning- don't watch 'Hawas'. It's awful. And 'Muskaan' isn't bad. And I love Shah Rukh Khan as well. 'Main Hoon Naa' hasn't come out here yet...sad  
  
GriffindorGoddes28: yeah, I guess it wouldn't be fun to get it done professionally. And that shirt sounds cool! And I thought of doing the whole 'James fans' thing, but it's a bit overdone anyway (read The Boy Who Loved Lily and Get Mine Get Yours). So, kewl idea though. I guess I could try it with a little more flair or something. I'll think about it.  
  
Oh and people I was kinda disappointed at the short reviews. I love long reviews; if you like something, tell me what. If you don't like something, tell me why. Come on, open up a little, and give some nice long reviews. It isn't two sentences if the two sentences are only two words long!  
  
Continuing- people wanted more fluff...so here's more fluff:  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
Once upon a Saturday night...  
  
"I think I should do something for Lily," James announced to Sirius on Friday night, as they sat playing chess in the common room.  
  
"Then do it," Sirius said, not even looking up from the chessboard. He squinted, and then pointed his rook in the direction of James' Queen.  
  
"I will," James said. "As soon as I figure out what to do- I mean our first and last attempt at a date ended in disaster."  
  
"Yeah, that was bad...why don't you ask her friends?" Sirius suggested. It was clear he just wasn't interested.  
  
"Hmm...I guess I will. Dunno how helpful they'll be. They don't seem to trust me for some reason," James said, watching glumly as his knight was bashed severely over the head by Sirius' bishop.  
  
The problem was, James thought later, that he just didn't know Lily well enough. He needed to know her likes and dislikes, her wants and needs...so far he knew she liked the colour green and didn't like one James Potter. Until last night...he smiled, thinking of their kiss again. Ahh...he had to see her again.  
  
He was lying on his bed in the dorm. The renovations were almost done, there was only a week or two left now. In four weeks they would have their Christmas holidays. James was already dreading two weeks without Lily. It was crazy- he had turned from the Guy who Hated lily to the Guy who Adored the Ground Lily Walked On in a matter of weeks.  
  
Life is strange, he mused, just as the door banged open. Grace sauntered in, dressed in all black, her brown hair tied up in a high ponytail.  
  
"Hey, Grace," he said suddenly, sitting up as she walked towards her side of the dorm. She stopped and turned to face him, cocking her head up questioningly.  
  
Girl of few words, Grace was.  
  
"Uh, I was wondering if you could help me out a little," James began. "You see, I want to do something special for Lily, but I kinda don't know...what to do...so...."  
  
"Stars," Grace said shortly. Then she turned and marched into her side of the dorm.  
  
"Wha-?" James leapt off his bed and followed her, calmly breaking one of the rules laid down by the girls. "What do you mean, stars?"  
  
"Lily loves stars," Grace said, flopping onto her bed. She looked up at him, flicking a lock of hair out of her eyes. "She always has.'  
  
"Stars..." James said. "Hmm..."  
  
"James?" came a voice from the curtain. "What are you doing in here?"  
  
"I live here," he said dazedly. Then- "Oh, Lily! Hey...uh, what's up?"  
  
"You tell me," she said, raising an eyebrow. Then she noticed the way he was looking at her and the events of last night flashed back to her. She quickly turned away and flushed red.  
  
James grinned and walked back out, drawing the curtain behind him.  
  
He had an idea.  
  
Lisa was walking up to the Griffindor Tower on Saturday afternoon when Remus fell into step beside her.  
  
"Hey," she greeted him, with a smile.  
  
"Hey," he grinned back. He pushed his hands into his pockets and continued on next to her.  
  
She raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. There was nothing wrong with him walking with her. It was just a little strange...Lisa didn't really talk much with boys- they made her nervous.  
  
"So, how's your day been so far?" Remus asked.  
  
"Good- yours?" Lisa replied. "I saw you out on the Quidditch pitch. The seasons about to start, hey?"  
  
"Yeah," Remus rolled his eyes. "James and Sirius are practicing like mad already."  
  
"Isn't Andrew Clark captain this year?" Lisa asked.  
  
"Yep. He's about as strict as Frank was last year!" Remus sighed. "Poor James and Sirius, hey?"  
  
They rounded the corner and the Fat Lady came into sight.  
  
"Are you going up to the dormitory?" Remus asked suddenly.  
  
"Yeah...why?" Lisa said, cocking her head up.  
  
"Could you give this to Lily? Only don't tell her it's from me," Remus whispered, pushing something into her hand. "Thanks."  
  
With that, he turned and disappeared down the corridor.  
  
"But...?" Lisa said, trailing off. "Whatever."  
  
She turned and muttered the password, clambering through the portrait hole.  
  
As she walked up the stairs, she glanced down at her hand to see just what Remus had given her. It was a perfect white rose (a/n: I got sick of the lily for Lily idea...). One of the petals was furled, and as much as Lisa wanted to open it and see what was inside, she left it as it was and advanced up the stairs to the dormitories before her curiosity got the better of her.  
  
Lily was sitting by the window, gazing outside glumly when Lisa entered.  
  
"Hi," she said, dumping her bag onto her trunk and sitting down across from her friend. "What's wrong?"  
  
Lily smiled and shook her head.  
  
"Nothing worth talking about," she said. "Just the usual."  
  
"James Potter?" Lisa suggested wisely.  
  
"Got it in one," Lily grimaced. "What's that?" she tilted her head at the rose. "Have you got an admirer?"  
  
"Nah," Lisa grinned. "Actually, it's for you. Btu I'm not allowed to tell you who from."  
  
Lily frowned. She reached for the rose and sniffed it experimentally.  
  
"Strange," she muttered. "Very strange." She touched the petals gently and noticed the rolled up one. With a puzzled glance at Lisa, she slowly pulled it back to reveal three words.  
  
'Follow the roses'.  
  
"Follow the roses?" Lily said, raising an eyebrow. "Ok then." She placed the rose onto her dressing table and got up.  
  
"Well, that's strange,' Lisa remarked, fairly unconcernedly. "Do you want to go down for dinner?"  
  
As Lily was walking down to the Great Hall, she found another rose, this time laying next to a portrait of Marie the Mad.  
  
As soon as she picked it up, a small furl of smoke rose up from the centre, forming the words-  
  
'Your eyes are the brightest stars in my life'  
  
"Ok...this is freaky," she said, pocketing the rose. The smoke disappeared immediately, leaving a faint fragrance in the air.  
  
It was on the way back from dinner that the third rose was found.  
  
This time, the message was carved into the stem. It read-  
  
'The astronomy tower tonight.' That was all.  
  
Lily frowned, but stuffed the rose in with the other one and marched back to the common room.  
  
"How weird," Andrea said, sucking on a lollipop. "Are you going to go?"  
  
"No!" Lily scoffed. "Who knows what sort of psycho this guy could be!"  
  
"Oh come on, as if it isn't Potter," Grace said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Yes, well, that's even worse isn't it?" lily said. "He's already proved himself to be a moron."  
  
"You don't mean that," Sarah grinned. "You know you love him."  
  
"Whatever," Lily muttered. "The bottom line is, I'm not going."  
  
However, that night, Lily found she just couldn't sleep. She kept glancing over at the three roses in a line on her dresser. They were tugging at her curiosity, and playing with her dreams. For some reason she just couldn't ignore them. Finally, she got up and pulled on her dressing gown. She crept out of the dorm, not even glancing over at the boys, and down into the common room.  
  
The corridors of Hogwarts were eerie in the night and Lily slunk along in the shadows, conscious of the fact that Filch prowled the corridors regularly each night.  
  
'Does that guy ever sleep?' she thought crossly.  
  
She finally reached the stairs leading up to the astronomy tower. She glanced up at the moonlight filtering in through a high window to light up the first few steps.  
  
She breathed in deeply. More than likely it was James, but then again, it could be anyone.  
  
She tiptoed up the stairs, gripping the railing and breathing shallowly.  
  
The astronomy tower was open, with no roof and only a few wooden tables in the middle for note taking on. (A/n: I'm not sure if that's how it is in the books, but that's how I envision it...so...Meh.)  
  
Once there, Lily's natural love of the night sky prevailed and she forgot all her previous inhibitions. Her breath came out in misty puffs, and she leant against the low stonewall that served as the only barrier from the night.  
  
The stars were like Lily's friends. It was as if they had seen everything she had ever been through, and that made them close to her. She sighed gently as she gazed up.  
  
"Oh," she said suddenly. She leant forward.  
  
In a sudden movement, a whole patch of stars directly above her had swarmed and then re arranged themselves.  
  
They spelt out three words.  
  
"I love you"  
  
Lily's face immediately split into a smile. At the same time, tears filled her eyes. It was really the first time anyone had said those words to her. Well, Potter had, but it just wasn't believable from Potter.  
  
The stars floated around again and formed flowers, hearts and, ironically, stars.  
  
She felt movement beside her, and turned to see James leaning against the wall next to her.  
  
"Cool, huh?" he said, grinning.  
  
"It's beautiful," she said, looking at him. Her heart was suddenly of full of emotion, she just had to express it. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him swiftly.  
  
He looked at her bemused. He certainly hadn't expected that.  
  
"That's for making me feel the most loved I have in years," she said, the tears threatening to fall. She kissed him again, longer this time. "And that's your reply."  
  
"So you love me too?" he asked hopefully.  
  
For a moment she looked confused.  
  
"I-I don't know," she said, frowning. "I...never thought about it. I like you a lot- does that count?"  
  
James considered it for a second. Somehow, he wasn't sure if it was enough. Maybe for now, he conceded. Besides, right then, he just wanted to kiss her again.  
  
"For now," he told her. Bending his head, he kissed her soundly. "For now."  
  
A/N: well, was this good? Reassure me, coz I'm not sure if I like it...don't worry, this isn't the end just yet. We still need to wrap up some loose ends. I never intended for this to go past 15 chapters though. So, ten more reviews, just to let me now if you like it? Can we try for maybe three sentences? As a step further? Kewl, I knew I could count on you!  
  
Hug all around. Jaizar 


	13. The News

Disclaimer: everything belongs to JK Rowling except characters and events not recognizable as being part of the Harry Potter series.  
  
A/N: thank you all again for brilliant reviews! Once more, you've made my day! I love you all, and I hope you all live long and have many children, if that's what you want! Just one thing, some of you say to have long chapters, and some say that you prefer short chapters, and some say that mine are just right...what? Please make up your minds! :P  
  
Raine is Crazy: yeah, I know you do good reviews, I look forward to getting your reviews coz they're always so nice and long! You actually let me know what you like etc. glares at other reviewers Take a leaf out of her book!!  
  
LivingDreams: nice idea about Remus and Andrea...I might do that. On the other hand, I want to end this soon, so I might not have time. Brilliant idea though, and a beautiful long review! Beams at LivingDreams thankyou!  
  
SiriusLives001: nah, Grace isn't really a Goth, but she is very...individual and slightly negative, so I wanted to get that across to all. Besides, I thought she'd look cool in black!  
  
Linker27: thanx heaps for the review! And yes, you're right I screwed up with the Quidditch captains' thing, so I went back and changed it. Have a look if you want- thank you so much for pointing it out!! I'm a little slack, so I would never have noticed! : P  
  
NaleyScott23: that is Sooooooo cute! Adam sounds waaaay better than Jake, so stick with him! Strange though, how similar that is to this fic! : P good luck with Adam, hope you enjoy many years together!  
  
GriffindorGoddess28: hey dude. I have the solution to our quest for t- shirts- fabric paint! Aha! That way the shirt will keep, and it can't look too bad, and it'd be cool, coz you can use all sorts of colours! Thanx for the review by the way, and I understand- I'm a hopeless romantic too! : P  
  
Hyper Penguin: have you seen Munna Bhai? Apparently its good, but I've only seen about half of it...  
  
Andie Potter: actually, Andrea and Sirius are related. Sarah and Sirius are only acquaintances. Nice idea though.  
  
And to everyone else, a couple of people said why not get Grace and Remus together. But personally, I don't think they would look that good together at all! So we'll see what happens, if anything happens at all- no promises! : P oh, and everyone says that they're in love with James- I know!!! I love him too! Let's hope we all find guys just like him!!!!! Oh and also, the intention was for Remus to give the rose to Lisa from James so that Lisa wouldn't suspect who it really was and not give the rose to lily.  
  
Anyway, getting on with the fic:  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
The News  
  
"I have some good news," Professor McGonagall said, as she stood in front of the Griffindors in the common room on Sunday. Behind her, the barrier separating the construction site from the rest of the room was looking a little stretched, but apart from that was holding up well.  
  
James was sitting next to Lily, holding her hand, and she was blushing slightly. She still wasn't used to being with him just yet.  
  
Grace was leaning again the couch, and Andrea and Lisa were sitting together on the floor, next to Remus and Peter.  
  
Sirius was leaning against a disgruntled looking Sarah, and she kept turning to glare at him, but he calmly ignored it.  
  
"The renovations," McGonagall continued. "Are due to finish by next Friday. So soon, the boys can move back into their respective dorms, and the girls can return to having their privacy. I'm sure you're all glad to hear this." Judging from the relieved looks flittering across the student's faces, they definitely were. "However, I must remind you all that this incident was a grievous one indeed, and the culprits should count their blessings that they weren't punished most severely for this."  
  
The students were already muttering amongst themselves, more interested in moving out than listening to preaches, so she reminded them one more time of the terribleness of the happenings and then left them in peace.  
  
James turned to look at Lily. She had given in and was resting her head against his shoulder. His heart had just dropped to somewhere around his midriff at the news.  
  
No more sharing with Lily. No more spending time with her in the evening. No more arguing with the girls about whose socks had crossed over the line. No more waking up to Andrea's laughter and Sarah's yelling. No more...  
  
This was awful. He wished he could do something about it. What was it going to be like once they moved out? Were they still going to be friends? Or would it all change? He turned his head again and glanced down at Lily. Would it all change?  
  
Lily felt James turn and look at her and half smiled. It was strange being with him, but at the same time it was wonderful. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt so loved. He made her feel as if she was the only one he could see whenever he looked at her.  
  
And now he was going to have to move back out. As crazy as it was, Lily was going to miss the boys. She was going to miss waking up to trudge through the mountains of clothes to reach the door. She would miss Sirius' company each night as she did her homework on her bed. She would miss Peter's chatter whenever she was trying to sleep. She would miss Remus' claming voice, shutting Peter up. And most of all, she would miss James. She would miss walking into the dorm in the night to se him asleep, sprawled on his bed like a child. She would miss waking up, and lying with her eyes closed, knowing that he was watching her from the curtain. She was going to miss him. A lot.  
  
"So, you're finally moving out," Andrea grinned at Remus from across the Griffindor table at dinner that night.  
  
"Yeah. Suppose you're glad to hear it, hey," Remus said ruefully. He was going to miss the girls, but it was doubtful they would feel the same way about him.  
  
"Hmm, not really," Andrea contradicted. "I was getting kind of used to it. You know, having you guys around. It was fun. And even if Sirius and James got a little annoying, you and Peter were quite good to have around, actually. But then, we've always gotten along. Remember that time you came around for the holidays in fourth year?"  
  
"Yeah, and Sirius was chasing me so I came and hid in your room!" Remus grinned at the memory. "And then I stayed there all afternoon and you made me help you clean your cupboard."  
  
Andrea chuckled. "Good times. Well, it'll be sad to see you guys move out again. Even my stupid brother. But hey, it's all for the best, right?"  
  
Remus looked at her for a second. She was really quite pretty, Sirius' sister.  
  
"Yeah," he said, almost blushing at that thought. "It's all for the best."  
  
Sirius was sprawled on Sarah's bed, watching her and Lisa paint their nails.  
  
"Blue," he suggested to Lisa, who was hovering over which colour to use.  
  
"No, it's too dull. And Ravenclawish," she said, wrinkling her nose.  
  
"Green? Actually, no, that's Slytherin," he said. "Umm... how about pink? You can't go wrong with pink, can you?'  
  
"Since when did you become so girly? Did the makeover thing go to your head?" Sarah teased, looking up from her toenails, which were now a bright red.  
  
"Red looks really nice on you," he said. "It goes with your black heart."  
  
"Aw, you know you love me," she said, laughing.  
  
"Yes," he said, his face completely serious. "I know I love you."  
  
Sarah looked up sharply, but he had turned away, and was looking out the window. She shook her head. He was crazy. But, really, she would miss him and the other Marauders. It was like having these amazingly annoying houseguests that you constantly wish away- but as soon as it's time to say goodbye, you realize how much you're going to miss them.  
  
Lisa looked up.  
  
"What about purple?' she asked.  
  
James sighed, for about the fifth time in the last half an hour. He was sitting with Lily outside on the Quidditch pitch and was already lamenting the fact that soon, he would be in a whole separate room from her. The charm that Godric Griffindor had initially laid down would be once more replaced on the staircase, and that would be the end of his entering the girl's dormitories.  
  
"Oh come on," Lily reasoned. "It's not as if you're moving to a different country or anything! It's just a few steps away!"  
  
"That's not the point," James said. "I'll hardly see you anymore."  
  
"James, you'll see me all the time. We go to the same school. We use the same common room. We're in the same classes. It'll be hard to get away from me!" Lily pointed out. "Anyway, it's not like I spend all day in the dormitory or anything!"  
  
James rolled his eyes but didn't say anything.  
  
"James," Lily said, leaning around him to look him in the eye. He turned away. "James!"  
  
He turned suddenly and put his face in front of hers. Their noses almost touched, and she grinned mischievously. Tilting her head, she put her lips closer to his.  
  
"Are you going to stop worrying now?" she whispered. "Coz, honestly, I don't think I want to kiss a winger. I mean, they must taste awful! And, really, I don't know if I-"  
  
James kissed her quickly.  
  
"Shut up, Lily," he said affectionately. "I don't know if I want to snog a chatterbox."  
  
A/N: aww! Yeah, yeah, I know, a short chapter! But you'll just have to deal, coz I wanted to get this out as soon as possible. I've already figured out the ending of this fic! It's going to be pretty cute (I hope!). Well, I've almost come up with an idea for the next fic I'm going to write, as well, so keep your eyes peeled for whenever I finish this (probably in the next few weeks!).  
  
Oh, and sentences aren't sentences if they're only two or three words long! Come on, I get some really nice long review's and then I get some three word reviews! You can do better than that! So, please can I have ten LONG reviews?  
  
Hugs all round, Jaizar. P.s. I'm away this weekend, so I won't be able to update till Monday or Tuesday! (sorry!) 


	14. I Love You A never Ending Cycle The En...

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling except characters and events unrecognizable as being part of the Harry Potter series.  
  
A/N: well, this is the end. I'm sorry to everyone who told me not to end this, but it has to end somewhere! So a huge thankyou to every single person who reviewed this fic, it was a pleasure to write, and the reviews made it so much easier to think of what should come next! I was very proud of you all for such long reviews- actually, I was kinda shocked that some of them were even longer than Raine is Crazy and GriffindorGodess28's! And I know I'm kind of obsessed with long reviews, but trust me, they're so much more interesting than short ones! I don't mean really long, just a paragraph!  
  
Uh, a couple of people were confused about Andrea being Sirius' sister. Well, I did say at the beginning that this isn't according g to canon at all, and if you check in the first or second chapter, I said that they're related. I even explained how they came to be in the same year. So, check it out if you want!  
  
Some people complained that there isn't enough romance- well, it's very difficult writing romance when you've never been in love. So, I like to keep it moderate! Hope you liked it anyway!  
  
So, once again, thankyou all so much for reading this fic, it means a lot to me. In fact, I was a little freaked out by all the praise- lucky it didn't go to my head!  
  
A very special thankyou to these two people, because I could always count on them for long reviews. Not that the rest of you are nay less special, but I think these guys deserve a pat on the back! :  
  
Raine is Crazy: you always kept me amused with your reviews, so thankyou heaps! I hope you like this last chapter as much as the rest. Keep up all the good work- hope all your wishes come true!  
  
GriffindorGoddess28: I adored getting your reviews; they were always full of suggestions and comments. Thanks heaps, and I hope that you do make that t-shirt some day- think of me when you wear it! : P  
  
And everyone else, I hope you like this chapter!  
  
Oh, and a bit of news- I just came back form an awards ceremony, and I came 2nd in a writing competition!  
  
Ok, on with the fic (sniff sniff...I'm going to miss it when it's over!)  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
I Love You / A Never-ending Cycle  
  
The girls were moping in their dorm on Saturday, the day after the boys had moved back into their own dormitories.  
  
Andrea was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling, and Sarah was lying adjacent to her, her head resting on Andrea's stomach. Lily was on her stomach on her own bed, and Grace was sitting cross legged on the ground, next to Lisa who was sitting with her legs stretched out in front of her. They had been in these positions for almost half an hour now, and no one had said a word.  
  
"Wow," Sarah said suddenly. "So quiet."  
  
"Mmm," Andrea greed. "It's as if the boys took the life out of this place with them."  
  
"I know this is strange, but I'm really missing them already, and it's only been a day," Grace remarked.  
  
"You think we'll all still be friends even though we're not sharing anymore?" Lisa voiced the question that had been on all their minds.  
  
"I guess we will," Andrea said, uncertainly. "I mean, I saw Remus at lunch and he came over and said hi. I don't think we can just stop being friends."  
  
"Hey, Lily," Sarah said, turning over, away from Andrea, to face Lily. " Are you and James really together? As in, fully, not just going out occasionally?"  
  
Lily sighed.  
  
"I don't know," she admitted. "I mean, he said that he loves me, but I just don't know if I love him. I mean, how are you supposed to tell?"  
  
"I think you'll just know," Lisa said. "I guess it just happens."  
  
Lily closed her eyes and envisioned a life without James in it. Strangely, she found that she couldn't. He was part of everything she ever wanted to happen now.  
  
Is this love? She thought.  
  
On Sunday, it was evident that the Marauders weren't going to forget the girls that easily. Sirius, Remus and Peter charmed a carpet to fly up to the girl's dormitories, and they barged in, heedless of the fact that the girls could have been changing.  
  
"Hey!" Sirius said brightly, scaring the living daylights out of Sarah who had been standing in front of the door, talking to Lisa, who was standing by a window, looking over the grounds.  
  
"Whoa!" Sarah exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Keeping you company," Sirius said, bounding on to her bed.  
  
Sarah raised an eyebrow, and was about to say something, and then decided it wasn't worth the argument.  
  
"Whatever," she said, unable to resist Sirius' grin. When he smiled like that she couldn't help but smile too.  
  
Remus walked over to where Andrea and Grace were flipping through a teenage witch magazine together.  
  
"This is so disgusting," Grace said, shaking her head. "I mean, what sort of idiots would believe this stuff?"  
  
"Well, there're all sorts in this world," Andrea pointed out. She flipped a page and skimmed through the next article.  
  
"Is that interesting?" Remus asked, tilting his head to read the title at the top of the page. "Telling love from the shape of his lips- intriguing."  
  
"It's stupid," Grace said vehemently.  
  
Peter was sitting with Sirius, Sarah and Lisa who had pulled out a pack of cards and had started building a castle, and Remus settled down with Grace and Andrea. Lily was seated on the floor with parchment and quill, working on an assignment.  
  
"Hey, Lils," Sirius called, looking up from where he was placing cards gingerly on top of each other to form a roof. "How are you and James going?"  
  
"Good...why?" she asked, looking up.  
  
"Oh, I dunno...just he was moping not too long ago. Said he didn't know if you loved him or not," Sirius said nonchalantly.  
  
"What?" Lily said, frowning. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Oh, he was lying on the bed, and sighing so I asked what was wrong, and he said he didn't know if you really wanted to be with him, and that maybe he should just break it up and do you a favor..."  
  
Lily stared at him, eyes wide. This was insane- James had just talked to her earlier, and he hadn't said anything of the sort!  
  
"B-But...he can't...no!" she said, standing up suddenly, causing the castle to fall to pieces. "I've gotta go talk to him!"  
  
She rushed out of the room, dramatically, leaving a rather stunned silence behind her.  
  
"Liar, liar, pants on fire," Remus hissed at Sirius.  
  
"Hey, it's about time she admits it. To herself at least!" Sirius defended himself.  
  
Sarah was staring at him, eyebrow raised once again.  
  
"Stop looking at me like that! It's all in good fun!" he said. "Come on, let's play a game. I know a good one! It's called wizard experiments. We can try different spells in combinations!"  
  
"Oh, no!" Andrea said, warningly. "The last time he did that, he-"  
  
"Oh, shut up, Andrea, let me have my fun!" Sirius said, rolling his eyes. "So, anyway, here's what you do..."  
  
James was sitting on his bed, thumbing through a Quidditch magazine when Lily burst through the door.  
  
"I love you," she declared, eyes slightly wild and breathing heavily.  
  
James smiled mildly.  
  
"Yeah, I know," he said, patting the space on the bed next to him. "Come sit down. Wanna go out tomorrow afternoon sometime?"  
  
Lily obeyed, looking a little confused.  
  
"What do you mean, you know?" she said, frowning. "I never told you."  
  
"Sometimes, you can just tell," James said, putting an arm around her and placing a kiss on her forehead.  
  
"Oh...well, Sirius said," she began.  
  
"Oh, never mind him, half the time he's lying," James said dismissively. "Let's go out tomorrow and have a picnic on the grounds, just you, me and the sunset."  
  
Lily smiled, although she was still a little disgruntled. She had expected him to be shocked, maybe alarmed or relieved. But then, James wasn't the sort of guy that did that. Being with James was what you could call comfortable. She never had to try to impress him or act like something she wasn't. They just were. And she was glad of it.  
  
Sirius set up a couple of bricks, some strange, orange powder that no one had the courage to question, and lifted his wand.  
  
"Ready?" he asked, looking around at the apprehensive faces around him. "One, two three..."  
  
Lily and James were just about to enter the girl's staircase when a huge bang sounded out of the girl's dormitories.  
  
They looked up to see a cloud of smoke billowing out of the entrance, and then a huge rumbling sound began. James flung himself at Lily, bringing her to the ground to the side of the staircases, shielding her with his own body.  
  
People started pouring out of the staircase, girls screaming and clutching whatever they had been doing.  
  
Peter and Lisa came running out, ash covering their faces, and Grace followed them. Remus and Andrea charged down the stairs, Remus swinging Andrea down from the last few, and, followed by a crowd of rubble and stone blocks, framed in a storm of dust, Sirius and Sarah sped down the stairs, finally reaching the ground just as, strangely like the earlier incident, a huge chunk of stone came tumbling down to stick into the wall and block of the girls dormitories.  
  
A stone skipped down the last few stairs, to land at Sirius' shoe. He bent and picked it up. Every Griffindor was on their feet, and no one said a word.  
  
"See? I told you it would be fun!" Sirius said brightly. "Next time, though, I think we should try a little less orange stuff."  
  
Sarah glared at him, but he just put and arm around her shoulders and gave her a one armed hug.  
  
"Kind of ironic, really,' Andrea commented to Remus. He chuckled.  
  
"I don't know what McGonagall's going to say."  
  
James looked down at Lily from where he was stretched out on top of her.  
  
"My dormitory!" She said in an anguished voice.  
  
"There, there," he grinned. He rather liked her from this angle. "You can always share my pillow!"  
  
THE END  
  
A/N; do you think that was good enough? I hope you liked it, but you kind of ruined my surprise for you, coz you all suggested it in your reviews! Ah well, I guess it was bound to happen. Well, I hope you like this, and here's the deal- If I get 30 reviews saying that you want a sequel, I'll write one. Otherwise, I'll start my next fic, which I'm looking forward to writing. It's about Lily and James after Hogwarts, but they aren't together yet.  
  
So, review away, and thanx again for the brilliant support everyone gave me! Lots of hugs for everyone, Jaizar. 


End file.
